Stars
by Va Va Voom
Summary: Naruto is back after disappearing 9 years ago, grinning as if he never left. Whats that rumour that he came in the name of Akatsuki? His return cause unseen mysteries of his past and the linked Uchiha massacre to unfold. [ItaNaru, a little SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

**Star**

Author: Volucris (due to the fact we have two people sharing this FF account i have to put this...)  
  
Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru or Sasunaru (or both?)  
  
Disclaim: If I owned Naruto what are my doing in school? I'll be out there in less than one second and you will see Naruto – Lemon Yaoi edition  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story...but again could you really call the Kyuubi OC...

Anyway this is my first fic and review please?

**Notes:**

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

_Blah _First Naruto's letter then Flashbacks...

Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

If there are anything else please ask

* * *

Chapter I -Prologue

When the first ray of light hit the Uchiha residents, it was still a quiet place. The halls of the massive Japanese styled building were as cold as ever. They look like never ending tunnels, leading nowhere. No wonders that the people who lived here almost always had a tragic live.

In fact the only benefit of the Uchiha mansion was, in the midst of summer the usually freezing halls could provide a cooling effect, of course, that's only if one can take the spiritual darkness that surrounds these halls.

Despite all of this, we begin our story on a pleasant, warm summer morning. As the birds first started with their song of life around the mansion, a certain dark haired boy sat up on this bed. 

Uchiha Sasuke was never a heavy sleeper unlike someone. The boy cursed at the thought of his previous team mate.

"Great way to start the day" He murmured as he got out of his bed, again we must state out that the great Sasuke would never murmur, but it is still four in the morning... "Now I'm talking to myself, what did Sakura say this was?" He never really paid too attention to his pink haired team mate, at least not as much as she had hoped for.  
  
Ignoring his previous thought about talking to himself, he slowly crawled out of bed, picking up his cloths on the way to the toilet.

After the daily routine of brushing his teeth and taking a shower he slowly made his way into the Kitchen/living room. The Uchiha mansion was big, but he never used most of the space. Especially the main house (which had the proper living rooms and kitchens) since his parents were killed there some years ago. Although to some extend he was no longer after his brother, going to the main house still made him uncomfortable.

Anyway, after finishing preparing his breakfast- Ramen, Sasuke sat down at the dining table, which was made of extremely beautiful red oak. Once again he sighed at how much this place lacked the basic characteristics of a home. 

Everything in the Uchiha mansion, for as long as he can remember reeked of money and power. His father's favoured colour was maroon and his mother's a dark purple, which almost resembles black. For this reason the whole house was decorated in different shades of red and purple which puts Dracola's palace to shame.

As the grandfather clock struck 6 Sasuke was all ready to go. Checking again that he looked ok and adjusted his expression: I-don't-care-even-if- the-world-ended-within-the-next-second, he made his way to the 5th Hokage's office.

Konoha hasn't changed much over the years, the damaged buildings have long since been rebuilt and as much as he hate to admit it, for the better. It's been 9 years since Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and things pretty much returned to normal. That twisted old maniac was sent to where he belonged- hell. The only major difference was, Konoha was unusually quiet after the death of Orochimaru. This again, wasn't because of the old maniac. In fact most people came out and cheered for 2 whole weeks (shows how much that old maniac was hated).

No, the reason that Konoha has gone quiet was because...

"Sasuke, here you are." The 5th Hokage is outside the Hokage tower, which he's suppose to visit 

"I'm sorry to call you at this early hour, but I think we have some leads on him."  
  
She stilled looked as young as ever, although much more formal. Come to think of it, she was always formal, but nobody noticed it due to the fact that his ex-team mate would always run up to her as if she was nothing but a good friend.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, or more like didn't reply. After 9 years we can't blame the guy for not knowing how to respond.

Tsunade stared at the boy, or now the young man before her. Knowing to well that he cared "He was seen" she paused, as if to go over the information "by some villagers in the neighbouring village." "Hn" "Sasuke," She paused again, the young man before her was getting impatient, why the hell does she keeps on pausing!

"Be ready" She handed him a envelope.

Sasuke carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. The letter paper was a thick hand pressed paper of the finest quality, the edge was not smooth like most paper but a uniquely crafted zic- zac pattern lined with gold leaves. The paper itself was a beautiful pale gold, which almost reminded Sasuke of the old parchments during the medieval time. The writing was however, less promising. It was rushed and barely legible.

__

_"To the person reading this,  
  
Hi stranger, you were unlucky enough to pick up this note so I'm not gonna make it harder for you. Don't worry, you don't need to send this note to more than five people or suffer a unlucky love life for eternity. However if you don't pass this to the Hokage within, say five hours of finding this letter, I have no choice but to eat all of your food, drink all of your wine and put dirt of all of your cloths. So if you don't want this to happen to you START SENDING NOW!  
  
(P.S. I may also kill the person you love if you don't send this...)"  
  
_

Sasuke refolded the letter and looked questionably at the Hokage 'Her age must be catching on...' Tsunade saw the look on the boy's face (to her he will always be a boy) and sighed "Sasuke, don't give me that look. You must do a seal."

With her hands she performed a simple seal and said, "break". More messy writing started to appear below the previous text.

__

_"If you performed this seal I will suppose that you are the old hag (unless she were stupid enough to lose that...). Anyway it's me, Naruto, I'm in the near by village right now. I want to come home (cries), I'm so lonely out here (boo hoo...). So I thought to myself, it's time to come home. I hope Konoha still welcome me, or in fact "will" welcome me this time. No, I know what you are thinking; I'm not in trouble. I just need a stable place to stay for the next few years. So expect me within the next few days.  
  
(PP.S. I wouldn't really kill the messenger's loved ones...but I'm serious about eating their food...in fact, I think I'll do it anyway...) " _

Sasuke sighed, Tsunade can't tell if it was for relief or the stupidity of the letter. "That dobe used his real name."

Tsunade smiled, Sasuke did care after all. "I don't think you need to worry about that. The seal that I just did is between him and me only. We are the only ones that can do the seal." She said as she took out something, which looks like a key.

"You remember that necklace that he always wore? This is the other part of that necklace and the seal on this letter was placed partially with that necklace. This is also how I knew immediately that this letter was written by him."

Sasuke was stunned, to think that the dobe would think of something so clever. He kept his face expressionless although the emotion in his eyes swell up and refuse to be hid.

Tsunade looked at the boy in front of her and smiled. "Sasuke, I want you to take a few days off and wait for that stupid brat."

The dark haired boy smiled slightly at her childish resort, there were only one person who can make her act this way, the news of the return of his former team mate started to sink in. "Hai, Hokage sama."

After they said goodbye to each other Sasuke started to circle Konaha slowly just in case if the dobe decided to turn up today. He was going to ask the Hokage a few days off even if she hadn't offered him the "special job". Sometimes he swear that that woman can read minds...

The time is now nine in the morning and most places are starting to open. Ichiraku, Naruto's favoured restaurant is amongst those places.

Kakashi joked on many occasions that the only reason that Ichiraku didn't go out of business after Naruto left was because Sasuke and Sakura picked up his habit and visited the small restaurant every week. Sasuke always thought that Kakashi took Naruto's departure much harder than he showed, but because he had to be there for Iruka (who cried for weeks...) and Sakura (see Iruka) he hid his emotions well.

He saw his ex-sensei search for Naruto long after most people had gave up...

Sasuke himself was in no mood to joke after the blond left, he only started to brighten up after almost two years after that little talk between him and Tsunade.

**--------Flashback --------**

"Sasuke, sit." The Hokage looked at the boy in front of her. He is even colder than before, if that's possible. Unsure about how she should start, she patted the boy's head and said (after a long silence) "He...will be back."  
  
Sasuke stiffened at this and snapped "No he won't! He left without saying a WORD! What make you think he cared about any of us at all?!" what he really wanted to say was 'he didn't even say goodbye to me...' but the words just won't come out.  
  
Tsunade suddenly looks much older and took away her hand from the now standing boy's head. "Sasuke, this is his home. No matter for what reason one will always return to his home." She smiled and sat behind her desk "you would know best ne? You came back didn't you?"  
  
Sasuke bit his lower lip "That... is only because he came after me." He saved me from the darkness...  
  
"He was there when you needed him and you should be here for people who needs you right now. Sakura isn't taking this too well either. She turned much louder in the past year and Kakashi, he cares more than you think." Tsunade sighed, everyone is trying to get on with their life. It's hard, but they must go on.

"Sasuke, I'm going to repeat to you what I said to Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji, as you know they were close to Naruto too. They were his team mates and that mattered more to Naruto than anything else. Naruto had his reasons to leave. I vaguely know why, he didn't tell me, but I know. However, he will tell you when he is ready."

**--------End of Flashback-------- **  
  
After that Sasuke slowly became more open, but still he was never able to return to his old self.  
  
"The memories..." Sasuke is now in the forest, jumping from tree to tree. This was one of Naruto's favoured training, apparently it feels like he had wings or something. Naruto's sudden outbursts of power never failed to amaze him. He still doesn't know why but a feeling tells him that's the reason Naruto left. 

Tsunade had to put Naruto as a missing nin after a while, but she never send Anbus after him. Although Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai sent them in search of Naruto, it had proven to be more than fruitless.

The day quickly came to an end and as Sasuke made his way home as he saw lorries and cars in front of the Uchiha mansion.

'What the hell...' he thought as he made his way towards the men who are currently carrying different furniture and decorations into the house next door.

"So you noticed too." A calm voice came behind him. Hyuga Neji stud there, the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan lived in this area for God knows how long. In fact the Hyuga mansion is just two doors away from the Uchiha mansion (that means few miles away due the large gardens possessed by both clans). 

The house, which is been filled up right now, lies between the Uchiha and Hyuga mansions and has been empty for many years as it apparently belonged to the Yondaime.

"It's hard not to." Sasuke replied with the same calm voice, Neji's voice lost the harsh sound of hatred and became calm and smooth whilst Sasuke's voice remained cold.

"Uncle told me to come over and see who our new neighbour is." Neji explained, it seems like the Hyuga clan finally came to it's senses and realised that neither Hinata nor Hanabi wants to be the heir of the clan.

Neji was made the official heir last year. Of course the seal was impossible to remove, but again, Hinata is too nice to kill anyone. Hanabi knows that if she killed Neji then she had to be the heir and say sayonara to her dream of travelling the world.

"Hn" Sasuke noticed the basket of fruit in Neji's hands. The Hyuga clan really did have the weirdest traditions...why fruit out of all the things? 

After a few hours (during which Sasuke and Neji just sat outside and waited, Sasuke can't get home due to the Lorries in front of his house and Neji said something about manners...) the lorries and cars finally started to leave.

The new owner of the household paid the drivers the money and waved goodbye to them. He was wore a black cloak lined with sliver edges and the kanji symbols Akatsuki no Kana.  
  
'Isn't Akatsuki the organisation that Itachi belonged to?!' Both Sasuke and Neji thought at the same time. 'How could the Hokage let someone from the Akatsuki into Konoha.'

Of course non-of them voiced their thoughts, after all if this person is wearing that cloak in public then there must be nothing wrong with it.  
  
The cloak prevented the face of their new neighbour to be seen, as he turned back home. Neji and Sasuke too started to move towards Sasuke's house. After a few minutes Sasuke realised that Neji was in fact still following him "Why the hell are you following me?"

Neji now had an annoyed look on his face, is this guy the biggest antisocial or what. 'The Hyugas unlike the Uchihas have manners.' Thought Neji to himself before replying to Sasuke, "I need to stay in your house for a few minutes and in the mean time you will get what ever you can find in your house and bring it as a gift to our new neighbour."

"Why do I need to go?" Sasuke is really getting pissed off now. It is enough that he had to suffer all those countless missions with Neji where he lectured about pretty much everything... but on this rare occasion where he don't need to work with his partner, Neji can still find some way to lecture him. Why was Neji placed with him after they became Jounins! Why!

"Doesn't Uchihas have any manners at all? Uncle said that we, the most powerful clans of Konoha, must go together. Don't ask me why ok?"

Sasuke growled, but soon gave up because he doesn't want to be lectured again. As they entered the Uchiha mansion Sasuke asked Neji to wait outside in the front garden.

Even after all those years he still wasn't comfortable to let people into his house.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and quickly scanned around for possible gifts for the new neighbour. 'Damn, I don't even have fruits at home...'

He searched the house and decided that there were nothing suitable as presents, unless his new neighbour wants Ramen as a gift.

'Ok think, Sasuke, think...we can't let Neji start lecturing again.' The thought of the elder ninja lecturing him about how he should always have gifts at home just in case was just too much. He looked out the window into his back garden 'well, last resort...better than nothing...'

Sasuke made his way towards bushes of beautifully grown roses, the sudden cooling of temperature in the evening left condensed water droplets on the delicate pedals.  
  
"Red is for love, so we can't have this one..." He moved from bush to bush, remembering the flower language Ino told him when he was resting in the hospital.

"Violet...violet roses, great, I don't think they are for anything." He took out his Kunai and cut a few branches of the violet roses. Then he went home and wrapped them loosely in clear wrapping paper (which he found beneath the pile of gifts from the girls).

As Sasuke made his way into the front garden, he saw Neji resting at the large tree in the middle of the garden. During spring this tree produces the most beautiful cherry blossoms which covers the whole garden when they fall giving the Uchiha mansion a soft touch...

--------Flashback--------

Naruto's mouth hang widely open as he followed Sasuke into the Uchiha Mansion.

"Sugoi! This place is massive!" Naruto looked around and made an exaggerated movement with his hands.

Sasuke silently watched him as a small smile crept onto his features. 'Always so full of energy…'

Today was the first time Sasuke let anyone into his house ever since the Uchiha massacre and his excuse was that this is a mission.

"Alright! Should we get started!" The blond shouted excitedly. "God, we really have a lot to do!"

Naruto eyed the place again, this is as dark as hell itself…the Uchihas really aren't very happy people are they. 'I suppose you can see that from the Uchiha brothers…'

"Hokage sama said that we need to brighten up this place." Sasuke clamly explained to Naruto, the Hokage had a little talk with him after Naruto returned him to Konoha. Apparently he needs a completely new environment. Something about the mansion effecting his mood…

"Hey! That's what I'm here for! The old hag was right! This place could drive anyone crazy!"

Sasuke ignored that last comment and silently agreed with Naruto. The Hokage sama told him to let Naruto give him some advises, apparently only someone as hyperactive as Naruto can brighten up this place… but who is complaining? This is the first time he got Naruto into his house…

Naruto is now wandering around the garden "hmmm…"

"I know! Let's put some flowers here!" Naruto pointed into the clearing in the middle of the garden. "How about red roses?"

Sasuke shivered at the thought of blood red roses in the middle of a near black mansion…

"Ok fine…how about cherry blossoms?" Naruto said dreamily "It's just like Sakura chan's colour…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, he is not after Sakura anymore. In fact he hasn't been ever since that fight between Sasuke and him on the rooftop. Naruto figured that those two will be together eventually…so decorating the house in the bride's colour seems like a good idea.

Sasuke frowned at this… he just had to focus on other people right now…

"How about sunflowers?" Sasuke suggested coolly.

"Wha-? No way! Those are so ugly and in your face!" Naruto never liked sunflowers. Someone told him once that he was like a sunflower. Naruto think that's why he dislikes sunflowers so much…maybe he never liked himself.

"What's wrong with them?"

Naruto avoided the question and run towards the back of the house "Never mind this, let's go and look at the back garden first."

Sasuke sighed and followed 'He doesn't trust me…'

--------End of Flashback--------

That was the night before Naruto left Konoha… and since Naruto never made another suggestion he had a cheery blossom tree plant there after a year or so…

"What took you so long? And it's time to come out of that daydream of yours."

"It doesn't matter, let go already." Unwilling to waste anymore time. He has to get up early tomorrow just in case the dobe decides to turn up early...  
  
Sasuke and Neji stud outside the mansion, Neji knocked three times before stopping and waiting for the answer. After a few minutes the door was opened without much hesitation. 

A young boy appeared behind the doors, he had dark hair and blue eyes, which has a tint of red near the pupil. He, too is wearing a cloak, but this one is exactly like Itachi's- Black with red clouds.

"How may I help you?" The boy spoke calmly and had a maturity about him that reminded Sasuke much of his younger self.  
  
"I'm Hyuga Neji and this is Uchiha Sasuke, we are here to welcome you and your family to our neighbourhood." Sasuke had to admit when it came to manners Neji definitely had more than he did. 

The boy stepped aside to let them in, but after just a few steps they heard a loud crash and the boy ran towards the main house. Neji and Sasuke quickly followed him into the room.

The person they saw earlier with the black cloak is currently sitting under a pile of collapsed books and scrolls. 

"Kana!" The calm exterior of the young boy is broken and anger broke out.

"I told you to be careful." The person sitting still had the cloak over half of his face, but somehow they could feel his smile.  
  
"Hai hai" he stood up and dusted his cloak, without turning towards the boy or Sasuke and Neji "Kyuubi, you didn't tell me that we have visitors."  
  
"That's because I heard the crash" The boy, or Kyuubi replied harshly. Looking up at the taller man.

"Anyway, those two are the ones you want too see, ne?" Kyuubi asked impatiently, he was getting tired, and now he had to tidy up this mess.

"I said we will see them, not that I want to see them." Still with his back towards the others, he sighed. 

Neji and Sasuke were getting really annoyed now, after all those two have been talking as if they weren't there and the mention of the name Kyuubi, still sends chills down their spines.

"Whatever. Kana-nii chan is such a dimwit sometimes. " Kyuubi started to pick the books and arranging them in piles. Ignoring the blond in front of him.

"Kyuubi, you are so much like someone I know. I think you two will get on perfectly with each other..." The cloaked figure sighed, and finally turned around "...ne, Sasuke?"

**TBC....**

* * *

Author's notes: 

I don't even know that to write...

First GCSEs are OVER!

(Calms herself down...)

Anyway, I know there are lots of those story going around right now but I really wanted to write my own

So I'm sorry if this annoys you O

I hope to create my idea, so if anything in this story looks like any other stories please tell me. I haven't had the time to read all of them, but I hope there are no clashes!

Suggestion are welcome, I think I'll make this story ItaNaru (NaruIta...) 'cos there are already too much SasuNaru on the market...

Tell me if you like it or not

Thanks for reading


	2. Uzymaki Mansion?

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai

Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)

Disclaim: If I owned Naruto...(daydreams about N 17 contents)...

N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)…

**Notes:**

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

_Blah _First Naruto's letter then Flashbacks...

Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

Kana (mentioned in the first Chapter) is Naruto was revealed here.

Naruto does not have black hair, it is Kyuubi who does.

If there are anything else please ask

* * *

Chapter II – Uzumaki Mansion?"Kyuubi, you are so much like someone I know. I think you two will get on perfectly with each other..." The cloaked figure sighed, and finally turned around "...ne, Sasuke?"

* * *

He doesn't actually know what's happening....

The cloaked figure turned around and said his name the way which only one person ever said – damn cheerful and deadly annoying.

He swear he saw his life flashing before his eyes before Neji interrupted him with a loud "NARUTO!?"

Naruto, or Kana stood before them and smiled, the boy, which is now known as Kyuubi looked annoyed at this outburst.

"Are those for us?" Naruto pointed at the basket of fruit in Neji's hands. 

Neji, who still hasn't recovered from the shock blindly nodded.

"Thanks, Kyuubi take them into the kitchen." The younger boy growled, his handsome features squeezed together and murmured something about getting Naruto later for this. Naruto laughed at that comment and turned towards his old friends.  
  
"Come with me."

Sasuke, who is still holding the roses, followed Naruto into the living room.

"Make yourselves at home" he heard Naruto's smooth, casual voice.

By now Naruto took off his cloak and is wearing a rather strange top with many loose layers and knee length shorts, (which is rather like the ones the jounins wear). After Sasuke sat down, Neji nudged him and reminded him of the roses.

"Erm, those are for you?" said Sasuke almost unsure of what he is doing. 

After all this is a surprise, the person who disappeared for 9 years turned up next door with a young boy called Kyuubi dressed in a Akatsuki cloak... can things get any weirder?

"Oh Sasuke! I never knew you felt this way!" Naruto said playfully whilst accepting the flowers. Ok, things just turned weirder... Naruto is teasing?

Neji was laughing badly now and Sasuke could feel the heat spreading from his face to his ears.

"Shut up dobe" it just came out naturally, 'damn' Sasuke thought to himself, he told himself to be nice to Naruto.

Last time when Naruto left he finally realised how important the blond was to him. He also swore to himself next time he will do everything in his power to keep the blond with him.

"Good to see that you haven't changed much, bastard." Naruto too, was laughing.

Neji was very eager to know what Naruto has been up too all these years, but he was interrupted when Kyuubi came in to the room and placed himself on Naruto is lap.

"Naruto-nii chan, it's getting late, I'm tired." Naruto sighed as he watched the Kyuubi giving Neji and Sasuke warning glares. This little thing is way to protective of him.  
  
"Go to sleep then." He stroked the boy's hair, what seemed like a normal action to them, made them look like nothing less than lovers in other people's eyes.

Kyuubi cast winning looks towards Neji and Sasuke, especially Sasuke. He didn't like him at all 'he is the one who Naruto and Itachi-nii chan always talk about...' Kyuubi thought to himself 'he looks way to much like Itachi-nii chan to be safe'.

Kyuubi reached up for a goodnight kiss, Naruto gave him a peck on the cheek before shoving a growling Kyuubi towards his bedroom.

Naruto knows too well that Kyuubi wanted a kiss on the lips to piss off Sasuke and Neji for some unknown reasons. Naruto is once again, completely unaware Sasuke's eyes, which is now filled up with a thousand emotions- rage, hatred towards the little boy and jealousy.

After this Sasuke quickly said goodbye and dragged Neji out of the Uzumaki mansion. Neji noticed his friend's actions and let out a long sigh, before patting Sasuke on the shoulder and leaving for the Hyuga mansion.  
  
'Let him know...before it's too late...' Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door, alone, unwilling to leave in case Naruto would disappear again.

Even though he knows that this is highly unlikely, he still can't bring himself to move. Maybe, just maybe, there is a chance now that he is back...maybe...

****

****

**TBC...**

* * *

Author's Notes (it's boring...don't readed unless you want to be bored)

First thanks too all seven people who reviewed.

**To Jenniyah:** It's Kyuubi's hair which is black, Naruto kept his blond locks('cos I luv them).

**To Lady A: **Hehe, I like Sasu Ita rivalry too... and I love Naruto. I mean I don't mind SasuNaru, but ItaNaru is by far my favoured (although he is a crazy lunatical maniac...but who cares!). I might write two endings (one ItaNaru, one SasuNaru) to make everyone happy (if i'm not too lazy that is...).

**To RuByMoOn17: **Here is another short update, i know it's much shorter than the last one, but I need to do this for the story line (for once it's not a excuse for my laziness! I swear!)

**To the one who doesn't have a name (or the "blank"):** Itachi is definitely the seme (can't imagine him as anything else...), but I'm not sure about Naruto main Uke though... a bit NaruSasu seems nice...

**To Night-Owl123: **Thanx very much. Those reviews makes me write harder! Really (my computer keyboards are already complaining...)!

**To itaru-fan: **YAY! Fellow ItaNaru fan...(shakes hands). There are not enough of them around! I LUV Itachi and Naruto is automatically cute anyway.

**To lilvietdevilgrl: **First, funky name! Anyway, I luv ItaNaru too and I totally agree that there are not enough of them around! GOOD AUTHORS OUT THERE MUST WRITE MORE! (so that people don't have too read my crappy stories...sob sob)

****  
**pps.** **)** I recently saw on this forum that people think that new authors do nothing but copy story lines...  
  
I would like to say on our behalf, that this is the biggest misunderstanding. Believe it or not, people write a story because they like the story line, not because they want to steal other author's fruit of labour.  
  
I know how furious it might be to read the same story line over and over again, but some people (e.g. me) actually enjoy that because it is interesting to see how everyone develop their story from the basic story lines.  
  
I started Stars because it has always been on my mind, ever since Sasuke acted like a complete asshole in the series (so pretty much from the beginning...). I really dislike Sasuke... sorry Sasuke fans. I don't mind SasuNaru, but I enjoy NaruSasu better... I hate those where Sasuke are completely in control and Naruto is acting like some sort of underdog, because Naruto isn't!  
  
He has real potential, so stories like these shows how he would be if he developed that potential. However I'm not very good at writing training scenes, in my opinion only good writers can make that process less boring, so I just stuck to Naruto's return- after the acorn as grown into a tree.  
  
I hope this doesn't bore you guess completely (I know it did! But hey, at least give me some sugar with the coffee.)  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this and review if you have enough time. Constructive criticisms are greatly welcome (i'm actually surprised that I haven't got any flames yet...but I mean July is hot, so I suppose I don't need them heh heh).


	3. The Lie

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Spoilers: Chapter 222  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim nope... don't own it...I mean what's the point of this? Does the author himself really come and check?  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...  
  
Notes: "Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ First Naruto's letter then Flashbacks...  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...  
  
If there are anything else please ask

* * *

Chapter III- The Lie

The next day is as hot as ever, this year's temperature is much hotter than the previous years. It isn't even July yet and the temperature is already reaching 30C. Fortunately there is still wind, a warm summer breeze that made the hot summer days much more bearable.

Naruto is inside the Hokage's office, his head resting on his chest, waiting patiently for the Hokage to arrive. Over the years his hair has grown much longer and as he no longer wore a forehead protector his messy fringe covers the entire forehead near to his eyes. His hair is now chin length and had the messy texture that yondaime once had.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Tsuande smiled as she sat down behind her desk. "So brat, what do you want?"

"Old hag, I didn't just return for fun this time." Naruto looked up and there is nothing in his eyes except from seriousness.

Tsunade was surprised how mature he suddenly looked, the look of childishness has completely disappeared from his features and is replaced with the hardness of life. He still wore a cloak, although not the one he had yesterday and his eyes were not the clear shade of blue they once were. They were a light shade of violet, almost like the roses Sasuke brought yesterday.  
  
"Konoha is in danger."

"What?" Tsunade went over mentally all the things the Anbus had told her recently, at the moment Konoha is at its most peaceful state for many years.

"You know Akatsuki." Naruto waited for Tsunade to nod before continuing "The organisation belonged to Itachi, but last month something happened and a fight broke out..."

**--------Flashback--------**  
  
_"Naruto!" Itachi's voice has never been so rushed before. Not even the day when Itachi came and took him away from the pain and sorrow of Konoha...  
  
"Naruto, take Kyuubi. Go and warn Konoha!" There was visible panic in his voice, in the background Naruto could hear the shouting and screaming of people. _

_Itachi quickly wrapped the sleeping Kyuubi in his cloak and Naruto took his own cloak and quickly packed some necessities.  
  
Itachi then led them through a secret tunnel. He removed the rocks, which were blocking the exit and shoved them through. He gave Naruto one last look from the inside before saying, "Go now! You don't have much time." With this he turned away and started running back into Akatsuk's main house.  
  
"Itachi, aren't you going to come with us!?" Naruto shouted at Itachi before turning away himself. Violet eyes watched the sleeping Kyuubi 'that's what they want, my chakra and and itachi's Sharingan.' _

_Naruto's moving at inhuman speed and looked more determined than ever before.  
  
"Itachi I'll never let Kyuubi fall into their hand!" Naruto swore silently to himself and to Itachi before quickly disappearing between the trees.  
_  
**--------End of Flashback--------** __  
  
"So basically all I know is that they are after Kyuubi." Naruto pointed at the sleeping child near him "Of course this is not the real Kyuubi, he is still sealed inside me. However Kyuubi does contain some of the real Kyuubi's powers. The most special thing about him is that he has the Sharingan. Although not developed yet..."

Tsunade is rather surprised at this finding she looked at Naruto questioning the truthfulness of his words. "How could he contain both? Unless you and Itachi..."

"NO! You sick old hag!" Naruto's face burned bright red, he calmed himself down before explaining with clenched teeth "He was created using a spell Itachi found in this ancient book. The book states that two high level ninjas could create a vessel containing both of their blood and souls. Kyuubi was created using purely Chakra from us and took mostly after Itachi's looks, as you can see the trademark Uchiha dark hair and the Sharingan. From me he got a bit of Kyuubi's chakra and the blue eyes..."

After a long pause Tsunade asked "so the reason that he is a boy is because..."

"Because he is literally a mixture of Itachi and me so it wan't possible for us create a girl. He is NOT our son, but he will be able to carry on Itachi's and my clan if something did happen to us."

Naruto thought carefully about what he was going to say, "Basically because neither me nor Itachi wants to go through the trouble of raising kids this were our best solution to raise a heir, he was already 8 when he was created. We started this as soon as we arrived at Akatsuki, and we only completed it last year. The book said that was the way ancient blood techniques such as Sharingan was passed down, so we know for sure that it will work."

Naruto looked at the sleeping Kyuubi, smiled at him and looked back at the Hokage "He is like a little brother to me and Itachi. Especially Itachi, since he reminded him so much of Sasuke."

Naruto watched as Tsunade took in the information... ok, so maybe he lied a little about their little escape from Akatsuki, but at least the Kyuubi part was true.

More seriously Konoha is in danger and he will do everything he could to protect it – see it as a good deed for Itachi.

Tsunade took in the information she just received slowly. Something just didn't seem right, but... 'The brat really had grown up. Yodaime should be proud...'

* * *

Sasuke walked on the street of Konoha, he was outside the door when Naruto told the Hokage everything. The information he had just received was a bit hard to digest...Naruto and his brother created that annoying little kid, Kyuubi?  
  
'Does this mean that he loves him?' Sasuke's face grew colder at this thought as some unknown emotion washed over him.

* * *

Back in the Hokage tower Naruto was still speaking to the Hokage. "Old hag, don't look at me like that." Naruto said as he watched Tsunade 

"Anyway, basically I'm just doing what Itachi asked me to do – warn Konoha. Don't ask me why, personally I don't know why he would protect this place."

Naruto said in an almost casual uncaring way that makes Tsunade wonder, 'is this really the Naruto who swore to protect this village with his life?'

"I'm not looking for trouble, Kyuubi needs a place to hide, I was hoping that he could stay with someone other than me. I'm a target for them." Naruto sighed, he seem to do that a lot lately. "I'm willing to protect your village as payment for my stay. I've located myself near the Uchiha mansion since the fastest way to find out new information is to stay close to the Hyuga and Uchiha clan."

To say Tsunade is shocked by this revelation is an underestimation, but her pride cannot allow her to ask 'what do you mean by your village? This is our village brat!'

"How did you get hold of Yondaime's old house?"

"Hokage Sama, do you really think I don't know who my parents are?" Naruto smiled for the first time today "I only took what's mine."

"Naruto..." Tsunade looked at the boy in front of her, sighed heavily. Is it their fault that he is like this? Or is it just an instinct, which runs in his family...

"Naruto, I don't know what happened out there, you seem to have changed more than I could ever imagine. However, since you are you, I still trust your information about a future attack. " Konoha has been quiet for too long, she had a feeling that this is coming.

"We have many places to offer, you can choose, in your special case I could place you as a Jounin or Chunnin."

"How about Anbu? I'm used to that sort of jobs and if I was an Anbu I have more access so that I can warn you immediately."

'Anbu?! I thought Naruto hated that...' Tsunade remembered asking Sasuke and Neji to become anbus and got turned down by both of them...

**--------Flashback --------**  
  
_It was right after the Jounin exam and this year's successors stood before Tsunade.  
  
"Jounins you have done well, and I'm sure you are also aware that a number of you now have choice to become ANBUs. That is the highest honour, but you will have a choice of declining the offer." Tsunade smiled as she looked at the newly made jounins.  
  
Kakashi stood next to her with a list of names "Ok newbies, I'll call out the names of this year's Anbu protentials."  
  
He looked over the list, unsurprised to find the names of his star pupils "Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. "  
  
"Now, you have a choice to accept or decline the offer. As for the rest of you your families doesn't have a history of Anbus and we assumed that you are not willing to become one, for example Akimichi Chouji told us beforehand that he is happy to be a jounin." Tsunade smiled at Chouj.  
  
To be honest she was surprised that all of the chunnin's in Naruto's year decided to become Jounins, individuals such as Hinata really didn't need to due to the fact that she wants to be a medical nin anyway.  
  
"Now this is a serious road to take, it's the most honourable of the shinobis but a price comes with this as well. We need an immediate answer, because you either thought about this before or not. Those of you who haven't shouldn't even consider this as an option." Kakashi spoke from experience and saw the expressions of the jounins in front of him. "Now those who which to decline the offer step forward and give us your reasons."  
  
Shikamaru was the first to step forward "Too troublesome"  
  
Hinata and Ino followed "I want to be a Med nin." "I have to take care of the flower shop"  
  
Tsunade noded, those above are expected she gave Kakashi a sign and he crossed over their names.  
  
To her surprise Neji and Sasuke step forward, but neither is willing to give a reason. "You have to give us a reason, please stay behind. The rest of you, congratulations on your new job and you are dismissed."  
  
Later when everyone has left Tsunade saw Sasuke and Neji one by one "Sasuke, what is your reason to decline the offer? The Uchihas have been known for their generations of Anbu captains, it runs all the way back to your great grandfather."  
  
"Hokage sama, I do not wish to kill anymore." Sasuke remembered the talk he and Naruto had just before he left..._

_****  
  
"Ne Sasuke, are you gonna become an Anbu someday?"  
  
"Of course, that's runs in the Uchha history, the greatest Ninja honour."  
  
"I don't think it's that good, I mean so many killings..."  
  
"So you will never be one then?"  
  
"Of course not! I, the one destined to become Hokage, will never kill like  
Anbus do! "  
  
"Dobe"  
  
"Why you bastard! And if you become an Anbu then I've to find a new  
partner..."  
  
"Idiot...I suppose I could stay a Jounin..."  
  
"Sugoui! Then we can still be partners!"_

_****_

"As you wish Sasuke, you may leave now and call Neji for me."  
  
"Hai" Sasuke closed the door behind him and told Neji to go in.  
  
"And what is your reason for not joining the Anbu?" Tsunade asked, she was getting annoyed...Sasuke answered her short question and then went into a daydream for at least five minutes...that boy is hanging out with Kakashi way too much.  
  
"Father was killed by them..."  
  
Tsunade went silent, the tragic affairs of the Hyuga household...maybe someone could change this. 'Neji seems to be much more happy after the Chunnin exam though...he is at least on the road to recovery.'  
  
"I respect your choice, but you and Sasuke being our strongest force... never mind..."  
  
The next day she asked Kakashi to inform them that they have been paired together as partners. The only miss there was that she wasn't there to see their faces... anyone in the jounin rank would know how much those two can't stand each other. It might be the fact that they see themselves in each other, but secretly Tsunade always wandered if it's because of Naruto. She can't quite put her hand on it, but there were definitely something going on...  
  
**--------End of Flashback --------**

"Of course, I think we have a vacancy in Shino's team. Kiba suffered some injuries on their last assessment, so you can take his place for now." After Tsunada had calmed herself down she took some papers out and asked Naruto to fill them in. "Although you are just a temporary Anbu you'll still need to complete the Anbu test. That will take place next week."

"At the old stadium where we took our Chuunin exam?" The fight between Neji and him…

"Yea, you will be judged by me and other Jounins and also Shino, your future Anbu captain."

Naruto stood up and flashed Tsunade a big smile, before turning away from the Hokage "Thanks Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's sight followed Naruto out from the windows 'He changed so much…'

After Naruto left the Hokage tower he smiled to himslelf. 'Half way there …'

(Spoilers for chapter 222 in the manga!)

--------Flashback --------

_Itachi was just 13, It was not long before he killed his clan and left Konoha. Itachi had missed an important ANBU meeting for his little brother's first day of school.  
  
"You didn't come to the ANBU meeting yesterday," three other Uchiha said. "We are not to make any exceptions, not even for you."  
  
"I'm understand, I'll be more careful next time." Itachi said without letting them into the door.  
  
"Not only this, Uchiha Shisui committed suicide yesterday. He left this note" One of them handed Itachi a note. "Now why would the strongest of the Uchihas suddenly commit suicide? You all know that you..."  
  
"...See him as an old brother?" Itachi calmly said. "I haven't seen him lately...it really is a shame."  
  
After a short silence one the Uchihas said, their Shanrigan activated "We are to search for evidence in this house."  
  
"Search for evidence..." Itachi stared right into them, his Shanrigan activated too "I thought you said it was an suicide."  
  
"The strongest of the Uchihas will not commit suicide for this reason." One of the Uchihas said looking suspiciously at Itachi.  
  
Itachi lowered his head to read the note 'I'm tired of doing missions. The Uchiha clan can not move forward if we continue to do missions and neither will I. However I will not do anything to against morality...'  
  
"Are you suggesting that I did it?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, once the search is over everything will be clear."  
  
"Why don't you be clearer now and tell me what you want?" Itachi dodged as they charged at him. After a while their fight progressed into the garden.  
  
Itachi was about gave them the final blow as he felt his father's Chakra approaching. This didn't stop him from telling his thoughts. "I've had enough of this clan. Everything is done for the clan, then team and honour. And the fear and hatred you hold towards unknown things..."  
  
"Itachi enough." Itachi turned around only to see his father's clam face. "Why didn't you come yesterday?"  
  
"Because it's at its highest point..." Itachi took out a Kunai and threw it at the Uchiha fan symbol lining the walls without sparing it a glare. "My abilities have long ago given up on this hopeless clan."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
"Holding on to things which don't matter... and ignoring the things that are important." Itachi remembered the speech his father gave him for going to Sasuke's first day of school instead some meeting. "The thing you really have to change is rules and laws, things which only fulfil thoughts and imaginations are useless. "  
  
"You are over the top..." Itachi's father quickly made his way to the other three Uchihas on the floor. "If you say anymore I'll have to lock you in."  
  
"Brother STOP!" Sasuke who was listening all along came out of his hiding place.  
  
Itachi immediately sank to the floor, kneeing in front of the four Uchihas "I didn't kill Uchiha Shisui. Please forgive me for my inappropriate actions..."  
  
"I'll take him into custody and keep my eye on him." Itachi's father said despite the protests from the other Uchihas._

* * *

__

_Later that day Itachi was approached by a masked figure. Behind the high cloak Itachi could just about see his blond bangs. "Some show you put up there."  
  
The cloaked blond flashed him a friendly smile. Itachi could just feel it, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "We could use someone like you..."  
  
The blond's voice was smooth and cheerful... it reminded Itachi of a blond boy in Sasuke's class...what was the name again?  
  
"And why would I join you." It was more a statement than a question, in Itachi's mind he will never betray his clan... no matter how much he hates them.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Itachi could feel the blond's smile widen into a grin. "Maybe because you'll need a place to stay after someone kill you clan and frame you for it..." the blond looked at his pocket watch. "Just about now."  
  
Itachi sharpened his senses and he heard a distant scream coming from the Uchiha mansion. He ignored the stranger as he quickly made his way there only to see a blood soaked main house.  
  
The blond was following him closely "Not a nice scene is it..."  
  
As Itachi made his way across the numerous dead bodies he saw the ones of his parents in the kitchen. He stood quietly over his parents' corpse. 'Father...Mother...'  
  
His was distracted by Sasuke's scream "You KILLED them!"  
  
Itachi tried to explain but it was too late. He can hear that Sasuke's sentence wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
'Hate me my little brother...' Itachi looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as he activated Tsukiyomi, "Hate me and become strong...for I'll not be here to protect you anymore..."  
  
Itachi turned around quickly before he would go soft as Sasuke fell into the deep coma of seening his parents been kill over and over again._

_"Now this wasn't necessary was it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Itachi tried to go out from the forest as he felt his fellow ANBUs coming this way. However the blond man just stood still in the middle of the room. "Come out."_

_"DAMN YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND ME!!!" A small blond boy about the age of Sasuke jumped down from the roof.  
  
_

_"NARUTO DON'T SHOUT!" The cloaked blond shouted back and attempted to smack the young blond boy on the head. Naruto however dodged quickly and stuck his tongue out at the cloaked blond.  
  
"I'LL SHOUT AS DAMN WELL AS I PLEASE!" Naruto looked angry and pissed. "You were gonna leave weren't you! Weren't you!"  
  
The cloaked blond calmed down as he looked at his son "I have to... you were the one who asked for extra time, not me."_

_"But...I thought..."_

_  
"Now Naruto, we all think a lot of things." He kneeled down so that he is Naruto level and whispered "I __need you here, we need ...that. And your grandfather needs me to pay my duties... "_

_"FINE! I don't want you here anyway!" Naruto has tears in his blue eyes as he quickly made his way out of the room, at a speed that even Itachi's Shanrigan couldn't follow._

_"Aren't you going to go after him?" Itachi's eyes followed the young boy out 'It's the boy from Sasuke's class...he looks like an Angel.'_

_"Hahaha, you are kidding right? Even I can't follow his speed..." The cloaked blond sighed 'really shouldn't have told him how to get away after stealing things... Konoha is going to have a few interesting years...'_

"See you in 6 years, my son..."  
  
**--------End of Flash back --------**

****   
  
"Jeez...I wonder how my old man is doing." Naruto looked up at the sky "Afterall grandpa is quite a handful..."

* * *

**Author's Notes** (babbles... don't have too read it you know?)  
First thing first. PLEASE don't think that Kyuubi is Naruto's SON! I'm 100% AGAINST Mpreg! Its wrong!

However this is neccessary for the plot! So sorry! Remember this is NOT MPREG!

The last bit of Flashback was added as I read chapter 222 of the Manga. I think I like Itachi even more now! He is soooo sweet!  
  
Anyway, Itachi is 12 here, Naruto is 7 and Naruto's father is in his late 20s. Is this clear?  
  
In Japan children starts school at 6/7ish, so I decided to make Naruto 7 (to make the difference smaller. I don't want Itachi to be a Paedophile, or offence.)  
  
And who doesn't know whom the cloaked blond is? I'm sure most of you know.  
  
About Naruto's grandfather... he will remain a mystery until later (much later!). Even I don't know who he is yet...  
  
Now the nonsense, since I'm quite positive that no one reads this, I'm gonna say Sasuke YOU BASTARD! Damn he is getting on my nerves so badly! No matter how nice some fanfic writers make him the next time I read Naruto (the official Manga) I just want to kill him! So now I'm torn between this love-hate reaction towards him...argh! Damn him!  
  
Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer than the last one, but I though that was a good place to stop (didn't know what else to write...). I'm so happy that people reviewed! I mean I know authors say this ALL the time, but you never know what it feels like until someone actually reviews and tells you that the story is good! (Does happy dance )  
  
I included Kakashi in this chapter, but only in the flashback... I really don't know how to write this character without involving him in some sort of teacher-student love relationship... And I can't stand teacher-student love relationship (every time I think about it I can just see my bald maths teacher and the sweat patches under his arm...)... Besides I'm not very good at looking underneath, not to say underneath the underneath...

**kc **: Thanks, here is another chapter.

**RuByMoOn17**: More protective than jealous...but we will see how it turns ot in the future

**cleoviper: **You have to wait a bit for everyone else's reaction... this chapter is mainly flashbacks...hope this makes things more clear.

**Nejidragon:** Thanks you! (blushes)

**Night-Owl123:** God! So many nice reviewers thanks

**Anael Razualle:** Hmm... kiss on the lips...maybe...

**Akki no Tama: **But if I pair them then who would be on top? Sakura is definitely out of the game... you'll see next chapter. I think I'll write two endings... one for Sasuke lovers?

**chibi chidori16: **The Kyuubi is just named after _Kyuubi..._the real Kyuubi will appear in the future too...I hope this Kyuubi is not too annoying though  
  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing


	4. The smell of cookies!

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: If I did i'll still be in Italy... I only came back because i don't have enough £££ for another week...sob sob  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...  
  
Notes:  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Flashbacks...  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...  
  
Hanabi – Hinata's little sister, she is apparently much stronger (confident etc.) than Hinata and is said to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan in the manga or something.  
  
If there are anything else please ask.

* * *

Chapter IV – The smell of cookies!

As Naruto walked down the street he noticed how the village has changed, 'no more whispers for the great fearful kyuubi demon?' Naruto thought sacarstically.

Kyuubi was still asleep on his back, Naruto sighed for the 1000th time at this habit 'Just like Itachi, once asleep nothing can wake him...'  
  
As they approached the small bakery the sweat smell of cookies and cakes filled Naruto's senses.

"Huh? Wha ... Naruto nii chan let me down! I smell cakes! " Kyuubi quickly jumped down from Naruto's back, kicking Naruto over by accident. Naruto sighed again, he realised he seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Kyuubi, calm down!" Correction... nothing can wake the great Itachi and Kyuubi except from a sniff of sugar. They will jump up like no tomorrow. Naruto remembered when he first started his journey with Itachi... 

**--------Flashback --------**

_"I'm sooooo hungry!" Naruto moaned as he dragged on slowly behind Itachi. The older boy's face is as expressionless as ever, ignoring his every single attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Ne, Itachi we've walking for DAYS! When are we gonna stop and take a damn break!" Sometimes he swears that this guy is a robot.  
  
"Soon" came the single worded reply for the nth time today.  
  
"Ne Itachi..." He pulled on Itachi's ropes until he got the older boys attention, he waved at Itachi and asked him to lower his head to his level "come closer, I've something REALLY important to tell you."  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, Itachi lowered his head and let Naruto wispher in his ear. They were now so close that Itachi could feel Naruto's breath...it smelled like Miso...  
  
"DAMN BASTARD, I'M HUNGRY!!!" Itachi held back a few steps and rubbed his ear, for some strange reason he wasn't angry, maybe it was the warmth of Naruto...maybe something else. He tried to hold back his smile, but failed.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You are gonna kill me aren't you?! No GOD! I still have too much to live for! There are still 10 flavours of ramen I haven't tried!" Itachi laughed out lout at this comment, unable to hold it back any longer. _

_Naruto eyed him curiously before joining the insane person in front of him – laughing-wise.  
  
"Kitsune, we will stop in the next village...and the sweet shop..." they make the best chocolate ever, with that thought Itachi started to drool slightly.  
  
'Great...right after I left prevert sennin I'm now with a sugar addict...'  
_  
**--------End of Flashback --------**

Naruto chuckled at the memories before following Kyuubi into the bakery. 'Lets stop him before he gets high...'  
  
The inside of the bakery is painted with a homely orange, which glew slightly under the soft yellow light. The whole place is filled with sweet smell from the freshly baked cookies and the newly finished cakes.

Naruto looked over at Kyuubi who is stuffing his mouth full of the chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi, can I please have a slice of that strawberry cake and a cup of regular cappuccino, without suger, please." Naruto asked the girl behind the counter. Even after 9 years with Itachi he still wasn't sure about sugar. In his opinion Itachi eats enough for both of them.

"And why should I serve you? Me, the greatest explorer to be?" The girl had dark hair and pupil-less eyes. Naruto stood there uncomfortably, how was he suppose to answer to that?

"Hanabi! What are you doing to our customers?" A soft, slow voice came behind Naruto. "I leave for the hospital for ten minutes and you are already starting to make trouble."

The owner of the heavenly voice made her way towards the back of the counter, looking at Naruto apologetically before dropping her apron in shock. "Naruto kun?"

"Heh, what's up Hinata?" Naruto's arm unconsciously touched the back of this head as he smiled at the girl in front of him. Over the years her hair has grown longer and is now waist length, tied together loosely with a white ribbon.

"Naruto kun, I've heard from Neji san that you were back." She smiled happily before blushing a little. Although all those years passed she still had a small crush on the blond...  
  
"Yea, erm can I have my coffee?"  
  
Hinata realised that she was still holding the coffee and blushed a little more "Sorry Naruto kun."

"Thanks" Naruto followed her to a table near the window and sat down. The warm sunlight from the Konoha afternoon shone through the clear glass "So, is this place yours?"

"No, actually it is Hanabi's." With this she turned and gave her sister, who is still sulking, a glare. "Hanabi wants to raise money for her world tour and I just help her out when I'm free."

"Oh, I see. I heard from the old hag that you are her understudy now?" Hinate looked surprised at how Naruto addressed the Hokage, after all like Neji said, the Hyuuga's have good manner.

"Yes, Hokage sama is very kind to take me, it is a great honour to our family." Hinata replied as she smiled softly at Kyuubi, who had spent all of his money came over to Naruto to get some more.  
  
"Naruto nii channnnn "

"No, you've had enough today." Naruto saw Hanabi, who seems to be in a deep shock. He sighed and looked at the pile of plate in front of the girl...somehow he don't blame her.  
  
"but, but... pleaseeeeeeeee" Kyuubi tried his cutest look – big watery sparkly puppy dog eyes, Naruto swear that he saw a wagging tail behind him.  
  
"No is no! And you don't really think that works on me do you? I invented that look." Although Naruto remains stubborn, Hinata next to him has already melted at that look. 

"We can give-" Hinata started to speak but was cut by Kyuubi's screams.

"Hmph, damn you vile boy! I hope you burn in HELL!" Kyuubi screamed before laughing insanely. Hanabi was totally freaked out by now as she eyed Kyuubi with wary eyes before turning to her sister, who sat there in shock.

"Ha ha... erm...bye." Naruto grabbed Kyuubi by the arm and ran out of the bakery, he knew he shouldn't let Kyuubi eat so much sugar.

"Let go of me! YOU VILE FOX! You shall BURN! BUR-" He was stopped by Naruto's hand which is currently over his mouth.

He yelped and tried to bite Naruto only to fail miserably. "Shut up Kyuubi, we have company."

Naruto warned him and looked towards Sasuke who still haven't noticed them.

Kyuubi, however finally managed to bite him causing Naruto to let go in pain. "Muwahaha" The young boy ran away in a random direction leaving Naruto behind.

"Mirror" Whispered Naruto after Kyuubi had run off. A pocket sized round mirror appeared in Naruto's hand tracing Kyuubi's every movement. Naruto watched Kyuubi as he tried to run back to the bakery but got lost on the way. "Kids now days, shouldn't have let him near the sugar...he gets a complete personality change..."

Naruto signed as he whispered "Shrink and divide", he inserted the shrunken mirrors into his eyes so that he can still watch Kyuubi. The colour of his eyes returned to the clear blue they once were.

"Oi Sasuke." After everything is ready, Naruto waved at Sasuke. He was quite sure that Sasuke haven't seen him, after all they were still a long way apart. Naruto's senses are extra sensitive due to the _kyuubi_ inside him.  
  
'I can hear Naruto's voice...' Sasuke looked around and saw no sign of the blond 'I must be imagining the voices again."  
  
Naruto saw the dark haired boy looking around for him and waved even harder. "SASUKE! This way!"  
  
Sasuke finally noticed the blond waving at him at the other end of the pavement. He walked towards him, hands in pockets adjusting his I-don't- give-a-damn-about-you, -you-are-inferior-to-me look.  
  
"Dobe, stop streaming so loud." Sasuke said as soon as he got into the hearing range of the blond. Naruto grinned at his comment.  
  
"If I didn't you'll still be looking around for me."  
  
Sasuke blushed at this comment, unwilling to admit that he didn't see Naruto. 'Quick change the subject before he rubs it in my face even more.'  
  
"Do you wanna go and eat lunch?" to his surprise Naruto didn't carry on with the earlier subject. 'He really grew up...' Sasuke thought before following Naruto into Ichiraku.  
  
"One extra large miso Ramen for me please!" Naruto shouted happily at the old man who is still managing the small restaurant.  
  
"Hey, you are that boy whom we did good business with." The old man looked at Naruto with great surprise. "Kid, our business suffered quite a bit after you left."  
  
Naruto laughed as his hand automatically went behind his head again, he turned towards Sasuke to ask what flavour he wanted.  
  
"Sasuke kun, the usual I presume?" The old man smiled at Sasuke who was sitting down uncomfortably as he felt Naruto's stare behind his back.  
  
"What are you looking at dobe?"  
  
"I just never knew you were a fan of Ramen."  
  
"Well, I am!" Sasuke's blush darkened as he separated the chopsticks and focused on his noddles.  
  
"Awww If I didn't know any better I'll say that the great Sasuke is embarrassed." Naruto teased as he saw Sasuke's face darken to another shade.  
  
"Could it be? Sasuke eat ramen because he misses me?" Naruto said in an exaggerating tone.  
  
Sasuke sat silently before answering in a barely audible voice "I did miss you."  
  
Naruto was caught off guard with this reply, he was expecting something on the lines of _Who would miss an idiot like you. _  
  
"Glad to know." Naruto smiled warmly at him, he haven't realised just how much he missed his old friends when he was with Itachi...

They went quiet as both ate with something on their mind. After a while Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So, are you and Sakura together now? I heard that she is an Anbu now!" Naruto always figured that with him out of the way Sakura would have more chance to chase Sasuke.  
  
"She is together with Lee." Sasuke replied quietly. Just why did Naruto think that Sakura and him would be together? He only saw her as a friend and nothing more. He only wants...

"Mr Big eyebrow?!" Naruto choked on his noodles. Sasuke to patted him on the back. "Thanks, but wow! Didn't see it in him. I mean Sakura is really pretty..."  
  
Naruto stopped as he saw the dark look on Sasuke's face 'Nah, what do you know. Maybe he still likes her.' 

They sat there and chatted, mainly Sasuke doing the answering and Naruto doing to asking. Naruto now knows that Sakura and Lee are engaged and the wedding will take place next month or so. Kiba is in the hospital under Hinata's care and Shikamaru...well doing what Shikamaru does best - sleep and plan. He is currently in the Anbu planning squad, turns out that Tsunade did persuade him to join the Anbu in the end.

Sasuke told him about Neji too, about how he lectures and gave Naruto a not- to-say-when-Neji-is-near list (which includes the mention of Hanabi's name, anything about manners etc etc.). Naruto smiled as he noticed the disappearance of branch/main house and fate on that list.  
  
By the time Sasuke finished (he was surprisingly willing to help Naruto to fill in the missing years) it was already late in the evening. The full moon shone bright in the cloudless sky instead of the sun. "Wow, look how late it is. I'm gonna go home now. How about you?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna stay for a little bit longer, night dobe" Sasuke was looking at the moon, it's a habit he developed ever since Naruto left. Naruto had once said they were like the Sun and the Moon, so different and yet the same. 'Except from the sun doesn't need the moon to survive...' Sasuke thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Suit yourself bastard." Sasuke was still looking dreamily at the full moon. Naruto realised for the first time just how pale Sasuke is 'Even paler than Itachi, does it runs in the family or what.'  
  
Naruto stood up and waved Sasuke goodbye. 'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day...' As soon as he walked into a quiet street he took out the shrunken mirror from this eyes. From the looks of it Kyuubi was already home and is currently sulking in front of the T.V. 

"Enlarge" The mirrors returned to their normal size. He looked up at the full moon...

'Let's see if this works now.' Naruto thought to himself as he disappeared in a sweep of flames.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**  
Hi I'm back! I was on holiday for a week or so, so I didn't bother to update.  
  
First Italy ROCKS! It's so cool, people are talking ALL the time! If they don't have a friend with them they will just talk on their phones... I went with my dad, but he has business meetings all the time so I was pretty much on my own, but who is complaining (certain things are better done without parent supervision...hint hint nudge nudge).  
  
About this chapter, I like Hinata a lot, well actually I like the whole of Hyuuga clan...So I decided to put her in here. Does you guys want to see more of her in the future? She a med nin, so she will pop up from time to time anyway... I promise no NaruHina in this story though...a love triangle is enough (my poor little brain can't deal with a love quadrilateral!)  
  
I've already written the next chapter, but I need to make some final adjustments. I'm aiming on updating every week or so.  
  
I'm actually surprise that people like Kyuubi... but again, not complaining   
  
**Kitsune (1):** Yondaime is still alive, but the reason you must wait 'till much later to find out...  
  
**kitsune (2):** I don't know if there are two of you or something, but thanks anyway!  
  
**Cleoviper:** Well technically not their son... but whatever Naruto and Itachi's "thing" will be revealed later (evil laughs)  
  
**D.r.i.f.t.e.a.r:** I love Kyuubi too! I would love to have a little brother like him (-only child's talk)!  
  
**Writer-golore:** Thanks, I hope I don't do anything in the future to ruin it. (I probably will actually... Let Itachi be Naruto's grandfather! Muwahahaha)  
  
**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n:** Hugs back it tooke me ages to write and check your name, I hope I got it right. Well here is another update, sorry for the wait! 

Well thanks for reading and please continue to review


	5. Kagami no Jutsu

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: So what I don't own Naruto, you should worry about Bill gates owning Microsoft.... That damn rich thief!  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...  
  
Kagami no Jutsu ( Self invented) – Mirror no Jutsu  
  
_kyuubi_ – This is the fox demon sealed inside Naruto, it is not the same as the little boy Kyuubi.  
  
If there are anything else please ask.

* * *

Chapter V – Kagami no Jutsu

* * *

_Last time on Stars..._  
  
_"Enlarge" The mirrors returned to their normal size. 'Let's see if this works now.' Naruto thought to himself as he disappeared in a sweep of flames.  
_

* * *

Naruto reappeared on top of the Hokage monuments 'this is the highest point in the village...'  
  
He looked at the full moon, this is when _kyuubi's_ power is the strongest. Over the years they've developed a silent bond between them.  
  
"Ok fox, I need some of your Chakra to perform this. You know what to do." Naruto closed his eyes and let his blue Chakra surface, in the background the full moon can still be seen, glowing even brighter.  
  
Then strands of red Chakra leaked into the enormous amount of the blue Chakra.  
  
The strands of red Chakra started to form the shape of Naruto's seal inside the blue Chakra.  
  
The moon turned red...  
  
Naruto took out the mirror he was holding and broke it using his left hand. Pieces of small glass sliced through Naruto's skin. Blood touched the glass and the skin healed itself immediately.  
  
"I call in the name of blood and soul..." Naruto said as his purple eyes glowed and changed into the colour of blood.  
  
"Wake!"  
  
The broken glass started to piece together and formed what seemed like a transparent void.  
  
"Kagami no Jutsu" he whispered and watched quietly as the Chakra surrounding him earlier disappeared into the void, which is now taking the shape of the seal made with kyuubi's Chakra.  
  
"Thanks fox" Naruto felt _kyuubi _smile inside him and promised _kyuubi_ to let him out afterwards.  
  
The void in the shape of the seal is floating in front him, Naruto looked at it with his red eyes "Now, let's see what we can find."  
  
"Form a net over the skies of all the counties- Fire, Grass, Lightning, Rain, Wave, Water, Wind, Earth, and Sound." Naruto commanded the spirit.  
  
"Search for signs of this Chakra." Naruto took out a small crystal bottle and broke the seal on it. Swirls of a dark red Chakra floated out of the bottle and disappeared into the void.  
  
Naruto watched, as the void became a clear violet colour and spread rapidly out and away from him.  
  
"Fox we are lucky that I have some of Itachi's Chakra...else we will have to use that." Naruto felt _kyuubi _agreeing with him. He smiled as he watched the moon and his eyes returning to the normal colour."Let's go home..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**  
**  
First I would like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but it is necessary for the story line.  
  
When this story I realised that a lot of people have written it long before I did. However like I said earlier I wanted to have a go. I never expected reviews at all, but when people started reviewing it felt really good, and I was motivated.  
  
Nevertheless I've noticed the fall in reviews... if there is something you guys don't like please tell me, because now I feel de-motivated since I feel like I've done something wrong (I probably have, just tell me ok?)...  
  
To those who reviewed, You guys rule! Every single one of them are keeping me from stopping (else a lazy person like me would have stopped by now...).  
  
**To Ookima:** Itachi will be here soon (hopefully...), to be honest I don't even know what I'm writing most of the time... the computer just takes over (so if it sucks blame my computer)  
  
**To Kisu:** Words of encouragement thanks!!  
  
**To Foamy:** Thanks and what do your Japanese name mean anyway?  
  
**To SaLLy11:** I thought Naruto is more the flame type... I mean he isn't subtle enough to disappear into mist/fog and not graceful enough to disappear into water (Water is taken by a mystery someone and Sand is already taken by Garra-sama...)

Please continue to review the next update will be MUCH longer! 


	6. Sounds of a summer's night

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: I don't own it…but I think most people get the point by now…  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Flashbacks...  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...   
  
If there are anything else please ask. 

(P.S. Does anyone know how to get a good spacing and no always just one line of space?)

* * *

Chapter VI – Sounds of a summer's night 

The summer nights always had a cooling effect. The heat during the day evaporates into nothing and gives the night a cooling and yet warm breeze.

Naruto sat on the roof, staring at the moon. He has, believe it or not, developed an indescribable liking towards the warm summer nights and the cloudless sky, dotted with numerous stars.

For other people Naruto is never a sit-quiet-and-do-nothing person and no one would ever associate him with the night. In Naruto's mind, nothing is better than a starry summer night with a cool breeze and the sound of all the nightly creatures creating their very own orchestra.

He has always been described as the sun, fire, energy, day…

Maybe people do look for complementary qualities when finding a friend…or a partner for life.

The exact opposite to Naruto…

Naruto smiled as he remembered this question…

------**Flashback**------

_It was another summer's night and as they say, the stars are shinning bright._

_"Itachi, have you seen that girl?" Naruto nudged the elder boy next to him, his chin pointing towards a pretty girl who was winking at them. "I think she is looking at us! She is pretty hot."_

_Itachi eyed the girl with a cold glare and watch her return to her crowd of friends who are giggling like mad 'Yea, she better go! Damn woman, destroying a perfect evening…'_

_"Ne, Itachi, Isn't she your type?" Naruto said as he watched Itachi's I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-leave-now glare. "I thought you liked blonds." 'Since the way you keeps on touching my hair…'_

_"What gave you that idea?" Itachi has generally warmed up towards the blond and now act like a normal human being around him. This, to Naruto, is probably his greatest accomplishment. If only he could get the younger Uchiha to act like this…then his mission will be complete!_

_Itachi watched Naruto drifting into his la la land again. He didn't like that feeling at all. It felt as if the blond was seeing something through him. "Naruto,wake up. You haven't answered my question."_

_"Ha ha, what was the question again?" Naruto nervously eyed the increasingly annoyed Itachi and did his trademark action – right hand is moved behind his head, roughing his blond locks._

_"…" Itachi looked away into the sky, he knew who Naruto was thinking of when he drifted into his la la land, or better to say – memory lane. Sasuke…he was the one Naruto was thinking about. Sometimes Itachi hated that he looked so much Sasuke…_

_"Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…Itachi" Itachi started to walk out into the forest until they reached a piece of clear land surrounded by ancient trees. _

_Itachi sped up the trees and Naruto followed him closely. As they reached the top of the tree, Itachi sat down on the almost flat areas created by the net of leaves and branches._

_"Shut up!"_

_"He, I wouldn't until you tell me what's wrong!" Naruto flashed one of this fox like grins and continued the mantra. "Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…"_

_"…"_

_"Ita…"_

_"I was just thinking about how you always look at me and think of someone else." Naruto's chanting was cut by Itachi's words. _

_Itachi turned away once more towards the sky. The flies are still trying to reach the last bit of light from the moon. For they do not know that the soft rays by the moon exist only because of the sun._

_"Hehe, I think someone is getting jealous…" Naruto said half heartedly, not taking Itachi seriously. Of course Itachi almost never crack jokes, but you know what they say stoic Uchihas don't usually crack jokes but if they do they are gonna be the best…right?_

_"I am" Itachi, to Naruto's surprise gave a more than natural response. Itachi was looking down at Naruto with a seriousness that could make anyone believe anything he says._

_"…" Naruto found it hard to turn away from the beautiful black orbs starring at him and only him. "I…"_

_"Don't say it…" Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto, light as a feather and looked away again. Naruto could have sworn that he saw **the **Itachi blush. But he decided to remain silent…_

_That was the first special bond they shared…on a summer's night._

**------End of Flashback------**

"Definitely the opposite of me…" Naruto sat quietly on the roof, the air is getting increasingly chilly and this time there isn't an Itachi to bring him a warm blanket…

"Where the hell are you… stupid bastard…"

* * *

The next day the sun was shining bright, as usual. And Naruto was all ready to go, for today is a very special day. 

"Kyuubi, lets go! You are gonna be late for your registration!" Naruto shouted, God! Why has no one told him having a younger brother could be so annoying…?

"…" Kyuubi slowly made out of the bathroom, with bloodshot eyes and extremely pale skin. "Errr…you know one of those days when you just feel like hell. Well I'm having one right now…"

"That might be because you ate 10 plates of cakes, 50 cookies, numerous sweets, 20 bars of regular sized chocolate, 5 lollipop, 30 _small_ sized chocolate swee-"

"Ok ok! I know I had too much ok?" Kyuubi looks as if he was going to throw up just about now and… he did.

"Right… You can clean that up yourself." Naruto made a disgusted face, sure Kyuubi is like his little brother, but this doesn't mean he is willing to clean up vomit for the boy.

"Then I'll miss registration…"

"I don't care…clean this or else…" Naruto gave him a warning look-Itachi style. He was never good at discipline kids. That was always Itachi's job, Naruto is more about the fun and games, where as Itachi is more like do-this-now-or-else creepy smile (if he is feeling generous…).

Naruto watched as Kyuubi dragged himself into the first bathroom. Maybe he was too hard on the kid?

"No Naruto! Think like Itachi! The kid needs discipline! He carries the Uzumaki blood, well to some extend anyway…" Naruto tried his best to turn away from the scowling sulking Kyuubi. God, the kid doesn't know how easy he just made this for him by scowling…

"Anyway Kyuubi, you'll have to move in with Hokage Sama. They will least likely to look for you there and the Hokage tower has many Anbus guarding it." Naruto said to Kyuubi while he packed the kid's lunch – Miso Ranmen (that's the only thing he can make…)

The young boy nodded, the Itachi-style discipline method is working!

"And you will be entered into the Ninja Academy, to reduce suspicion." The boy nodded again.

"You will introduce yourself as Sasuke's long distant relative." Kyuubi's head shot up, to be that boy's _long distant relative?_ Kill him now!

"Now I know what you are thinking, but the Hokage and me think that this is the perfect plan! Since you look a lot like him."

"Well" Kyuubi finally finished scrubbing (and sulking) and walked towards Naruto "I suppose a plan formed by a idiot and an old lady is gonna help me…"

"DAMN Brat!" Naruto felt his bloods shoot up to his head and before he knew he was chasing half heartily after Kyuubi. "Get dressed! We are going over to Sasuke's!"

When he caught Kyuubi, Naruto tickled him and threatened to put him in a zoo before kicking him some more. After all what do they say?

The essential way to start a day is with some healthy excise…

**TBC...**

* * *

Author's Notes 

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY so this ramble goes on for quite a bit, skip to the end if you just want to read the reply to your reviews.

Hmmm… Lately I've been extremely distracted. I keep on having this dream of my ex and me. The fact that we live in different countries made our relationship quite impossible (exactly why we broke up), but that doesn't stop us from meeting in the dreams…(man that sounds soggy…)

Then I meet this freaky guy during Ice-skating – the guy is a damn stalker! I was so freaked out, but I think he's got the point that I don't like him now… (After days of rejection, he still came up to me today n elbowed me, so I pretended I don't know him…)

To make sure that that freaky guy properly laid off I tried the automate thing (that was after telling him I have a boyfriend (which I don't at the moment), avoiding him for 4 hours yesterday, asking a big gang of mates to scare him etc etc) – by chatting up another guy.

Part of the reason was because I quite like this guy too… but everything was going well n' then he just said "See you around." And skated off! I mean what's that suppose to mean?

Sometimes boys are so annoying and the freaky guy just made me want to get back together with my ex (I mean now I know how freaky some guys can be…)

Silverbluenchantress: Thanks, although if I don't know if that's a positive comment or not… but I'm always a glass-half-full kinda person

Weaver of Shadows: Thanks, I was gonna update sooner, but I did get distracted… reasons are stated above…

Unknown: Yes yes, I'm very familiar with laziness myself n thanks for the extra reviews

Night-Owl123: Here is as ASAP as I get… I know I'm lazy (sigh)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks… I was actually quite unsure about last chapter, I mean it was short and had almost no character interactions (except from _kyuubi_ and Naruto…)… it's always good to see other people appreciated it.

NayaH: Hi, here is the next chapter and I love ItaNaru too it really does it for me

SaLLy11: Heh heh, you will be surprised… but I'm not going to add any more OC's I don't think… maybe except from Naruto's grandfather, unless anyone have any suggestions about a stubborn old man?

Cleo: Naruto is looking for Itachi, remember what Naruto said at the end - _"Fox we are lucky that I have some of Itachi's Chakra..."_

Plur: That was pretty confusing, but basically Naruto used a Jutsu which can search for someone's chakra for miles and miles to find Itachi.Thanks for the compliment on the Jutsu, it took me ages to think of the right one

Ok people, nine reviews! A new record Cheers everyone, best Birthday present ever (that and chocolate- hint hint nudge nudge)

Anyway I was gonna update earlier, but then I thought it will be better if I posted on my B-day.

AND I'm serious about that question, I need a lot of people's views on the _See you around _bit…


	7. Enter Sakura…

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: I don't own it…but I think most people get the point by now…  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Flashbacks...  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

**P.S. Some people seems to be confused about the story (and I don't blame them 'cos my writing is very confusing sob sob), so I wrote a detailed summary about everything that has happened in the story so far in my Author's notes read it if you want (n' are not scared to get even more confused lol)******

* * *

Chapter VII – Enter Sakura…

The school grounds haven't changed much over the years. The swing that he used to sit on is still there. Swinging slightly in the light summer breeze.

Naruto wondered for a minute why the swing still looked so lonely even in the heat of summer. Many people think that summer if a cheerful sociable season, but the hot summer is always unusually quiet as people always chilled in their home, with their friends and family.

Naruto watched from afar as Kyuubi followed Sasuke into the Ninja Academy. It will get Kyuubi into unnecessary trouble if people see him with him. Now that Kyuubi is introduced as one of the village's best shinobi's relative, he should have a reasonably easy life there.

Naruto didn't want Kyuubi to go through what he went through. But he know that this is what will happen if people see Kyuubi with him.

Besides, the kid needs to be put into the old hag's care to prevent the traitors from Akatsuki from getting him. Tsunade and he have already decided to put him with Jiraya for a while… or at least Tsunade seemed to be sure about this…

**------Flashback------**

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto looked curious at Tsunade's suggestion. "I don't want Kyuubi to come out co-writing the Icha Icha series or become addicted to peeking into women's showers."

A sweat dropped down Tsunade's head, the thought of a miniature Jiraya sends chills down her spine. However this seems to be the only solution…

"He is the strongest…"

"And last time I nearly got taken away by Akatsuki when the strongest took care of me." Naruto said with a sneer.

"But you didn't get taken away." Tsunade said calmly "You went after them yourself…after Jiraya had saved you."

Naruto did not look guilty at all about that last comment "Correction, I went after him," ' because he kinda begged me…'

"Whatever brat." Tsunade's patience was running out, she still haven't had her daily dose of secret gambling… and this brat is wasting her precious gambling, I mean learning-the- truth-about-her-inner-self, time

"Basically I'm in constant danger due to the Hokage tag, so Jiraya is the next best thing." With a final tone she said, "It's that or nothing."

"Damn you old hag…I hope you know that you just helped to create Jiraya number 2 for the next generation!"

**------End of Flashback------**

So in simple terms Kyuubi is now posing as Sasuke's distant relative who lived in the mountains all these years. Knowing Sasuke Naruto knew that he would obey orders and as for Jiraya…

That old pervert was more than happy to take a new student (_cough heir to his pervert-ness cough)_. He even settled in a hut on the top of this mountain just outside Konoha beforehand and said something about warming up the place for Kyuubi. Naruto just hope it's not that sort of _warm up_ where he decorates the whole place with nude pictures of women…

As Naruto continued to observe the pair in front of the school he saw a pink haired young woman approaching them. The pale green eyes are visible even from this distance, but again, that could be due to Naruto's freakishly good sights. She smiled at them happily before grabbing Kyuubi's cheek and kissing him on the forehead.

From this distance he can still hear the high feminine voice of Sakura.

"Sasuke kun! I haven't seen you for ages!" Sakura said excitedly, just like back then.

Sasuke looked as if he has no interest to answer that pointless statement and stayed silent. Sakura didn't mind, instead she focused on Kyuubi who is standing quietly next to Sasuke.

"And who is this little fella?" Sakura kneeled down to Kyuubi's height and gave him an affectionate squeeze on the cheek.

"That's a distant relative. He will be attending this school with the other children." Sasuke explained shortly as he saw Sakura continued to _molest _the kid with hugs and kisses. 'Serve that little brat right…hanging onto Naruto like that…'

"Uhhhhh" Kyuubi tried to scream but failed as Sakura gave him another bone crushing hug.

"Erm…Sakura, I think he is gonna die is you don't let go of him." Sakura turned around at the cheerful voice.

"You…" She let Kyuubi go out of shock. Kyuubi tried to run towards Naruto but was stopped with a stare by the older boy.

"Naruto?" Sakura quickly recovered from the shock, she hasn't been an ANBU for nothing. "OH MY GOD!"

Now it's Naruto's turn to receive Sakura's bone crushing hug, Naruto swore that his spine broke under the pressure. "Sakura chan you certainly got **very** _strong _over the years."

"Hehe, sorry." Sakura finally let go of Naruto and smiled at the young man in front of her "God! I knew you would be back! Look how much you've changed!"

Sasuke smiled bitterly at this statement, changed and so out of reach. He watched Naruto who is chatting enthusiastically about his adventures over the years. It sounds exciting, but it means less than insignificant. Nothing important has been spilled, and Sasuke is dying to know why he wore an Akatsuki cloak…

He tried to ask Naruto earlier, but the other boy just kept on dodging the question…

**------Flashback------**

Sasuke sat in his living room, waiting impatiently for the expected company. The Hokage had called him the day before and asked him to pose as that annoying little kid's distant relative. She didn't tell him why, but since he heard half of the conversation between her and Naruto a few days back, he vaguely knew that Kyuubi was in danger…

Sasuke's trail of thoughts was distracted by a loud knock. He got up and went to the front door. Sasuke remembered that the Uchiha clan use to have over 100 servants, but they fled during the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi was, for some reason, kind enough to let them go. Afterwards Sandaime took Sasuke into custody for a year and when he came back he didn't want any contact with anyone and therefore didn't bother to rehire.

"About time!" Naruto said with a massive grin "I thought you got bored of your own company and finally decided to commit suicide."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke decided to ignore the first insult of the day and stepped aside to let them in

Kyuubi was dressed in a black silk Kimono with red lilies. His hair was tied into a low ponytail, which reminded Sasuke of Itachi. And this increased the dislike that Sasuke had over Kyuubi. The little brat was holding onto Naruto's sleeve and had that annoying smirk which he's seen before

"Good morning, Uchiha senpai" Kyuubi said, still with the annoying smirk that made Sasuke swear to kill him when no one is looking.

"Good morning Kyuubi chan" Sasuke smirked back with an equally irratating smile as he saw Kyuubi pinken at the –chan (Like the Uchihas, Kyuubi's skin is only pale enough to pinken.).

Naruto moved uncomfortably at the tension in the air. He could feel the electricity…and not the good type. "Erm…Sasuke, I suppose the Hokage told you about Kyuubi?"

"Yea" Sasuke paused, this was the perfect opportunity to ask about this whole thing "but I would like to hear it from you, in person."

"Ahaha" Naruto laughed awkwardly at this, but decided… "Sure, shoot, whatever you wanna know."

Sasuke eyed Kyuubi, who to his annoyance is still holding onto Naruto's arm. "I mean in private."

Naruto gave Kyuubi a nudge and followed Sasuke into his bedroom.

"Wow, this place haven't changed much since I last came here." Naruto looked around Sasuke's room, everything was like how he told the boy to do. The walls are painted a lighter blue and on them hang the Photos of team 7.

"You still have the photos!"

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto silently as the boy examined every single photo carefully. He kept them because those were the only photos he had of Naruto, well except from that…

Sasuke turned around quickly as Naruto moved towards the desk next to his bed and sat down. "Hmm…what is this?"

Naruto took out the upside down photo lying on the floor.

'Damn, it must have fell down the bed yesterday night.' Sasuke watched with terror, as Naruto turned the picture around, but his limps seems to have gone numb, for he wasn't doing anything to stop the unthinkable from happening.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw the picture. If he remembered right this was the only picture of Sasuke and him together…Sakura took it during a picnic. In the picture Naruto was pretending to be Sasuke's horse because he had lost a bet (about what food they had in the basket)…

…but to his knowledge this photo was suppose to be gone like Sakura had promised and not in Sasuke's bedroom!!!

"What is this doing here?" Naruto saw Sasuke's face pinken as the Uchiha snapped the picture out of his hand

"Sakura gave it to me…"

"And why exactly would she do that?"

"Because…" because he agreed to go on a date with that girl in return for that photo. "We agreed to embarrass you with it later dobe."

"Why you bastard…" Naruto was felt a bit sad at that answer… did they really hate him that much?

Sasuke quickly tucked the picture into a draw, he was relieved as Naruto didn't ask for the picture back…not as he would have given it back anyway

"Anyway what do you want?" Naruto sat down again, but this time on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was sitting on his bed and asked simply "Why is Akatsuki after Kyuubi and what's your relationship with them."

Naruto was a little surprised at this, the old hag would never tell anyone this much information. At least not for such a simple task. "Where did you get that information?"

"Naruto answer my question." Sasuke grab held of Naruto's hand as the blond tried to leave.

"I have no reason to answer to mere rumours."

Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's wrist "Please…"

"I have nothing to tell." Naruto remained stubborn, although Sasuke knew that he didn't try to break free.

"Naruto…"

Naruto sighed at this, this isn't suppose to be Sasuke's voice. Sasuke is supposed to be strong and confident. Not begging a traitor like himself for the answer of a useless question.

"Sasuke, I can't explain."

Naruto felt Sasuke's grip tighten and the blood supply to his wrist stop. "At least not now…"

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said quietly gazing straight into Naruto's eyes.

After a long silence…Naruto whispered out the name…

"Itachi." Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen. 'He deserve to know at least some of the truth…'

Then all Naruto felt was himself falling towards Sasuke as Sasuke pulled him with all his strength. Sasuke felt his blood boil in his heart.

A surge of jealousy travelled through him- his only love…and the name of his brother.

Sasuke watched Naruto in his arms, the face only inches away from his own. Naruto didn't move, Sasuke could feel the other's warm breath against his lips as his heart beat hard against his chest.

So close…

They were so close…

**------End of Flashback ------**

Sasuke was snapped back into reality by one of Sakura's enthusiastic screams. He tried as hard as he could not to give Sakura one of his you-are-so-annoying-that-I-just-want-to-kill-you-looks and turned to Kyuubi instead.

The annoying little kid was looking at Sakura in fear was she shook Naruto backwards and forwards while screaming "I was so worried!"

Naruto on the other hand tried to put on an apologetic grin while mentally stopping himself from throwing up.

What a long day this will be…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Summary of the story so far**

(To reviewers who brought this into light -Thanks, although some of you said that you get it now I'll still explain because I know my writing is confusing(sob sob). Skip to the replies to reviews if you want.)

Basically back when Itachi was 13 the Uchiha Massacre took place. Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan but everyone in Konoha thinks that he did, so Yodaime (Naruto's Dad, who everyone thinks had died) took him away, Naruto had to stay in the village to collect something (which will be revealed later) for his grandpa.

A year after Naruto and Co got Sasuke was back, (i.e. when Naruto was 13) he finally got what he wanted and therefore left, he went to find Itachi because his father had left his grandfather in the past few years. Itachi was the only one who knew where Yodaime is and he took Naruto in to repay Yodaime (i.e. Yodaime rescued him when he was suspected).

In this time Naruto and Itachi became _friends _and created Kyuubi (the boy) and now there is a split in Akatsuki. The traitors led by Kisame (sharkman) are after Kyuubi and Konoha (for a reason, which will be revealed later.)

Itachi stayed back to hold off the traitors while he asked Naruto to protect Konoha for him. Naruto is back and told the Hokage that he is here to protect Konoha for Itachi and that the best way to do this is to be an Anbu. His Anbu test will take place soon. Sasuke heard Naruto Hokage's conversation by accident.

In the mean while Naruto is living in Yodaime's old place between the Uchiha Mansion and the Hyuuga mansion.

It was full moon in chapter V and that's when _kyuubi's _(the real thing) powers are the strongest. SO they did this jutsu which will search for Itachi's chakra (n therefore Itachi). In Chapter VI is basically when Naruto got back home from the end of Chapter V

Phew I hope its all clearer now… or has it confused you guys even more? (Bangs head!)

* * *

**Replies to reviewers**

**RuByMoOn17**: I have to clear up lots of things before Itachi could appear in the story, else everyone will be like "What the hell?" But I promise that he will be here in a few chapters time!

izumi: I know! I mean he isn't exactly the blushing type, but if you think about it his whole life has been killing, murdering, killing some more. So I don't think he has a lot of experiences! (I actually got the inspiration in HXH when Killua said that he doesn't have any experience )

D.A: Well I don't hate him completely, but I guess it's just a personality mismatch! Anyway thanks and here are some more SasuNaru

cleoviper: Yes yes… (Laughs evilly) Itachi will be here soon…

unknown: I was suppose to be born on Aug 1st, but I was a day early. Apparently I haven't always been lazy – I was quite impatient back then hehe

Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: Wow, I can't even remember…it's a really long name, although its quite nice. At the moment the only ItaNaru I can serve up are those in the flashbacks (goes to sulk in the corner)

**Mizu no Yami:** I hope its clearer now

chibi chidori16: Thanks! I actually had a good birthday, lotsa presents

naruto-sephy-cloud: Hmmm… you disappeared from and therefore I can't see your reviews anymore (sob sob) But I remember that they were good so thanks and I hope you can continue to read this story

Kyuubi-chan: Heh heh… I like the recipe… but I don't get this review I'm an optimist so I'm gonna take it as a complement?

* * *

**Babbling**

This is the second time that I wrote this! I finished my first copy and it just disappeared the next day!! I hate when my computer does this.

I loved the idea of Jiraya being Naruto's grandpa, but the idea of him been connected to Naruto is just too common (n' I think I've used enough clichés for this story;))

So although that idea is very tempting I don't think I'm gonna use it…

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I mean the weird thing is that yesterday when I counted I got 13, but today there are only 10! WHO took my PRECIOUS reviews boo hoo hoo sob sob :'(

Anyway this chapter has got the whole SasuNaru moment, but I was evil and didn't finish writing the thing… I guess it's up to your imagination.

About Sakura, she is not one of my favoured in the series, so she won't be a major in this Story. The fact that I made her an Anbu is because a lot of other stories that I've read it's always Sasuke being the Anbu and Sakura wouldn't even make it into the Jounins!! Is that sexist or what?!

And keep on reviewing! Break the record YAY


	8. Memories…

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: I don't own it…but I think most people get the point by now…  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Kyuubi's memories  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

**P.s. Sorry for the late update, my computer froze on me... and Kyuubi's memories are all before he and Naruto came to Konoha, and they are in order of occurrence**

* * *

Chapter VIII – Memories...

After Sakura finished shaking Naruto, Naruto was pretty much finished too. All he wanted to do was to sink down the floor and moan like the olden days. However this wasn't possible as Sasuke got hold of him before he could do so.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him along with himself and Kyuubi, Sakura happily waved goodbye to them and returned to Lee and her niece.

"Thank YOU for saving me!" Naruto said dramatically "For a second I thought I was gonna die. Jeez...if the ANBU teams were all as strong as her I don't think you guys have a problem."

"Yea, that lady was something...she can first shake her opponents half dead and then finish them with her non-stop chatter." Kyuubi made a gesture with his hand indicating something like Blah blah blah

Sasuke just remained silent, he can't smile now as it will ruin his I'm-so-cool-I'm-on-ice exterior.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take off now." Naruto said patting Kyuubi on the head. The younger boy looked upset for a minute and then quickly recovered.

"Ok, see you at home."

"Erm...yea..." Naruto mentally swore at himself for not telling Kyuubi about the Jiraya thing. He glanced over Sasuke for help and made a puppy dog look which said 'please help me...please please pleaseeeee '

Sasuke sighed at this, why is he always saving Naruto's arse? If they adopt later then Naruto will no way be able to discipline the children, maybe he should take days off and do that instead... after all he doesn't expect Naruto to be good at housework either...

Sasuke blushed at the thought of them forming a family together and nodded quickly at Naruto, who took off immediately.

"Ok brat, just you and me now." Sasuke said coolly and glanced at Kyuubi.

"You know you sound just like Itachi nii chan?" Kyuubi seems to have drifted into some la la land.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I mean voice-deep and cold, but Itachi nii chan is never so around Naruto." Kyuubi looked up at Sasuke with his dark blue eyes. "You like him too don't you? I mean Naruto."

"Kid you don't have any idea of what you're saying." Sasuke decided to play dumb, questioned by a 9 year old... how embarrasing.

"Naruto, he is so different from you." Kyuubi looked serious for a second, the smirk gone. "He is so different from all of the Uchihas."

"Naruto had a hard life. He doesn't need this!" Kyuubi's blue eyes blanked out and he's voice seems very far away. His body shaking... "I knew! That's why Itachi nii chan wanted him away from himself!"

"Kid? Kid! Are you alright?"

"The Uchihas are cursed..." with that Kyuubi fainted onto the floor, Sasuke was too stunned to catch him. He watched blindly as Kyuubi's body fell- almost in slow motion.

Sasuke started to shake violently at that last statement 'the Uchihas are cursed...'

He can feel the air around him changing, most people have gone in now. The sky has darkened with the thick grey clouds that appeared out of no where. From far away Sasuke could hear voices calling him.

Sasuke collapsed onto the swing that Naruto use to sit on, the negative chakra around this place was overwhelming.

Children laughing, crying, been teased...

Rain started to pore down.

Sasuke found it hard to breath, he could feel himself been drawn towards Kyuubi, his hand touched the younger boy's and memories which don't belong to him started to form in his mind.

**------Kyuubi's Memory------**

_It wasn't a dark place, in fact it was a large sea side palace. Nothing like Sasuke seen before, it was elegant and pure white and it seems to shine in the bright sun._

_There were people on the beach, the white sandy beach._

_Then a slightly younger Kyuubi appeared with a beach ball in his hands, he ran from the beach to the palace not far away. Sasuke followed him quietly._

_The boy made his way through the tall halls of the building, the spiral stairs and stood in a bright hallway. From the large windows on the left he could see the vast ocean and another sandy beach- this one without people._

_On the right hand side of the hallway there were beautifully carved wooden doors. Kyuubi ran towards the end of the hallway, towards the largest door._

_The door was slightly open "You left the door open agai-"_

_He heard Kyuubi's voice stop as he ran closer towards the door. It was interrupt from the voices inside the door._

_Sasuke curiously followed Kyuubi, the boy seems to be listening intensely to the argument that seems to be going on inside the room._

_"Hey brat, what are they talking about." Sasuke tapped Kyuubi on the shoulder, the boy didn't seem to notice. Sasuke then realised that this was in fact a memory and Kyuubi can not hear nor feel him._

_The voices inside seem to get louder and Sasuke focused on them instead._

_"Naruto I want you to leave him." An older deeper voice came through._

_"No is no." An equally stubborn voice said, Sasuke recognise it as Naruto's._

_"This is for your own good. You have duties here as well." The elder voice sighed. "As my heir..."_

_Naruto cut off the rest of the sentence. "I know ok!"_

_After a short silence came a soft whisper, Sasuke focused hard in order to catch everything. "I just need a little more time."_

_"You've had enough time." The elder voice hardened "21 years ago, I agreed to your father to give you 13 years of freedom. Then you came and asked me for 8 more years."_

_"I know..."_

_"I love you very much Naruto, but I'm getting old... I need you as my heir." Came the reply, the harsh voice suddenly seemed old and fragile "After all your father was nothing but disappointment."_

_Naruto bit his lip as he heard the comment about his dad "..."_

_"Naruto I've allowed you too much freedom. I've showed you kindness out of love, but this is what we are destined to do." The fragile voice continued._

_"You may keep Kyuubi, he is a harmless child and I understand that even you need some company." The elder voice said in a sort of final statement. "But stay away from that Uchiha."_

_"No Grandpa! He is my-"_

_"Naruto, you must remember that the Uchihas are cursed people..." The old man sighed "He will bring you nothing but pain."_

**------End of memory------**

Sasuke could feel tears in his eyes and his heart beat madly against his chest...or was that Kyuubi's. All sorts of memories flushed Sasuke as another bright light washed over him.

**------Kyuubi's Memories------**

_This time they were in a dark room, unlike the one before. Sasuke could no longer hear the pleasant laughter of people nor can he feel the warmth of the sunshine._

_All he could smell was the scent of the soil after the rain, all he could feel is darkness and despair. He figured that this was Kyuubi's feeling. Once again he saw the young boy, he was lying in his bed. His ears were pressed hard against the wall._

_Sasuke copied Kyuubi's action and he could suddenly hear faint voices coming from the next room._

_"Naruto he is right." Sasuke recognise that voice and tensed up before realising that this is only a memory._

_"You know I would never leave you." Naruto's angry voice came through "What sort of person do you think I'm, you idiot!"_

_"This is not a game anymore!" Sasuke was surprised at the detectable rage in Itachi's voice. In his memories Itachi's voice has always been indifferent, even more so than himself._

_"I didn't say-"_

_"Stop! To you everything is a game." Itachi's voice came through, cutting Naruto off "You really think I don't know that after so many years?"_

_There was a silence, Sasuke could hear the wind outside and trees bashing onto the window. Sasuke realised that this, unlike the seaside palace last time, was a traditional Japanese mansion- even bigger than the Uchiha Mansion. The basic frame of the house was made with dark brown Oak. The design is simple, yet elegant and mysterious._

_"Naruto, just take Kyuubi and go..."_

_Another long silence and Naruto's voice came through "You know I don't care about that..."_

_"I know..."_

_"You know I'm doing this for you."_

_"I know."_

_After another silence Naruto's voice sounded strong and confident – like how Naruto should sound. "I'll take Kyuubi and warn Konoha about the split in Akatsuki."_

_Itachi let out a grateful sigh, Sasuke don't blame him as he knows how stubborn Naruto could be._

_"You still can't let go of that place..." Naruto voice sounded like a sigh. Itachi chose to ignore this comment and gave out short instructions about his plan._

_"Basically I'll stay and buy you some time. Look after Kyuubi, you know that Kisame don't have mercy."_

_"Yea yea, don't worry about it. You better still be alive when I come back."_

_"Here have this." Through a small hole Naruto could see that Itachi handed Naruto a small crystal bottle._

_"You always do this..." Naruto took the small bottle with Itachi's Chakra and gave a small bottle of his own in return. "We never seems to need it you know."_

_"Better safe..." Itachi started smiling_

_"...Than sorry." Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms behind his head "yea yea, I know."_

**------End of Memories------**

Sasuke didn't want to wake up, there were still so many unsolved questions and even though this isn't from Naruto himself it is the next best thing.

Sasuke tried to resist the hand on his forehead and the voices calling him, asking him if he was ok. With all his mite he ignored the worried voices and drifted once again into Kyuubi's memories.

**------Kyuubi's Memories------**

_Sasuke could feel that this is the same house was before, although this time he seems to be in a doujou (dojo). Sasuke saw Kyuubi competing with one of Naruto's clones while the real Naruto sat on the bench looking bored._

"_Kyuubi you are really crap..." _

"_You shut up!" Kyuubi stopped and shouted at Naruto red faced. "Why did you come instead of Itachi nii chan anyway." _

"_Cause he is busy or something." Naruto is still looking at that book in his hands while his clone continued to attack Kyuubi "Don't stop in the middle of a fight."_

"_Auch! Damn you!" Kyuubi dodged again and shouted at Naruto "Stop reading that thing!"_

"_No no, I mean it's actually quite good once you get into it." Naruto waved his Icha Icha Paradise – New and improved pocket edition in the air so that Kyuubi could get a clearer look. _

"_First I thought it's just gonna be all porn and no story line, but the plot turns out to be amazing... " Naruto said while his clone gave Kyuubi the last hit and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Naruto got up and walked over to Kyuubi to help him up. Kyuubi however ignored Naruto's hand and struggled up back on his two feet._

"_I know you were listening yesterday so it saves me time to explain the situation. Kisame is highly ambitious and he is foolish enough to believe he can manipulate you blah blah blah. Anyway it will be the best if we leave for a while and plus Itachi wants me to warn Konoha or something like that. "_

_Naruto smiled at the boy "But I'm sure you remember every single detail so it doesn't really matter if I forget."_

_Out of no where Naruto took out a bag, Kyuubi found out later that this contained his basic belongings._

_"We will be back soon so you can leave most of your stuff here."_

_Naruto started to make his way out, and waved at Kyuubi to follow him "Aren't we going to say goodbye to Itachi nii chan?"_

"_You can if you want to be taken away and put into a test tube..." Naruto sped up as he felt Kisame's chakra 'so much for buying us time.'_

_Kyuubi tried his best to keep up with Naruto but couldn't, when Naruto realised that Kyuubi is falling behind he simply grabbed the boy and tied him onto his back with Itachi's cloak. "Hold on tight, unlike Itachi I won't go back for you if you fell down."_

_Kyuubi felt the wind cutting pass his face as Naruto sped up. 'So this was the speed Itachi nii chan was talking about...'_

_"Oh yea, by the way. Once we get to Konoha I'm gonna have to tell the Hokage a little white lie about our little 'escape' from Akatsuki."_

_"Why?" Kyuubi retreated further into Itachi's cloak, the wind is hitting him harder now that Naruto is travelling even faster and the warmth in here is making him sleepy._

_"Because I don't want the old hag to think that I know about this beforehand. You know that she is going to fear me if I know too much. After all I contain the real kyuubi here."_

_Naruto went silent after this as he remembered why Itachi named the young boy on his back Kyuubi. Itachi told him that this would take more attention off Naruto and make his life safer._

_Itachi also told Kyuubi himself this and asked for his permission (Kyuubi was 8 already when he 'woke' up) and Kyuubi agreed immediately – almost selflessly. Naruto knew that Itachi didn't force the boy._

_Over time Kyuubi and Naruto just came to an understanding at they cared about each other enough to risk their lives for each other. This again gave Naruto the impression that it was right to leave Konoha in the first place – although he used to risk his life for people there they never gave anything in return except from cold glares and not-so-quiet whispers._

_"I'll never let you fall into their hand!" Naruto said quickly to Kyuubi (who fell asleep in the cloak on Naruto's back) before disappearing between the trees._

**------End of memories------**

Sasuke remembered that Naruto told the Hokage a different story about this, in fact Naruto's story was vague and he said he doesn't know for sure who started the split. 'Naruto lied...he knew all along...'

Sasuke tried to go back to his semi-conscious state, but the voices just kept on getting louder. Finally he opened his eyes and realised that he was no longer lying on the swing at the Shinobi academy. He is in fact in the Konoha hospital and Naruto is siting right next to him.

"They found you and Kyuubi both unconscious on the school ground." Naruto explained "What did you two do? Tried to kill each other or something?"

Sasuke was in no mood to explain, and to be honest he didn't know what just happened. How could he have experienced someone else's memories? However for some reason he knows that those memories are true and that the blond in front of him could give him answers about those memories...

"Tell me Naruto, why did you lie to the Hokage."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First I would like to say I'm SO SORRY! I was gonna update on Sunday, but the computer froze and I had to rewrite the whole thing!

I'm not gonna babble this chapter, just want it to get to you guys as soon as possible

**Night-Owl123:** Thanks so much, I feel even more guilty now. Damn computer, freezing up on me!

**Cookie6: **I miss Neji too hmm, I think I'll put him in next chapter or so

**that BIRD: **Heh heh, just leaving more to your imagination. Whatever you want... (laughs evilly)

**cleoviper: **I don't think I'll cast Naruto's mum... maybe in a flashback? Depends on how many people wants to see her. And Sakura is not Kyuubi's teacher, she is an Anbu, she is just there with Lee to take her niece to the school. Sorry to confuse you...

**RuByMoOn17: **Yea, he will here really soon... and a surprise will come with him (kinda anyway)

**kitsune: **Thanks, I know it's confusing, way too much flashbacks... oh well I'll try to put in one of those summary thing I did last chapter every 3 chapter or so.

**DrunkenFistLee: **Kyuubi is not Naruto/ Itachi's son... I can't stress that enough... I hate Mpreg so I hope people don't see Kyuubi as their son. I mean afterall neither of them got pregnant or gave birth to Kyuubi... and Itachi and Naruto's relationship is not even lover yet... sorry if it seems like Mpreg...

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: **No no, no brother killings in this story. I like happy endings (to some extend) and no killings is planned as of now.

**SaLLy11: **Thanks... and I know this update is not "soon", but I promise the next one will be much sooner (or at least on schedule...)

**Malitia: **Thanks, I'm glad that you are reading it... keep reading and reviewing!

10 reviews! WOW guys! You rule!

Sorry for this delay, I hope you are still reading this story!

And remember to Review if you have time!


	9. The Curse

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: I don't own it…but I think most people get the point by now…  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Kyuubi's memories  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

Tsukiyomi - That genjutsu Itachi did to Kakashi and Sasuke in the manga series...

(P.s. GCSE results day tomorrow... wish me LUCK!)

* * *

Chapter VIIII – The Curse

_"Tell me Naruto, why did you lie to the Hokage."_

* * *

Naruto looked at the dark boy in front of him, still looking as cold as ever although the eyes showed pain. It is time for some of the truth...

But first, he needs to confirm one thing. "Where did you hear that? I didn't lie-"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke's outburst shocked Naruto to some extend. Maybe he is over the top... "Just stop hiding! Tell me the truth."

After a long silence Naruto sighed, he realised that both of those things seem to happen a lot lately. He doesn't have time for this. The ANBU test is in two days time and although he doesn't need a practise, he doesn't need distractions either.

"Ok, I did lie to the old hag." Naruto said, Sasuke remained silent but kept his gaze steady on Naruto. "You found from Kyuubi right?"

Naruto continued when he saw Sasuke nod.

"Kyuubi, due to the fact that he isn't born normally can do this special thing with his Chakra. It could be used to reinforce fake memories and images into people's mind. A little bit like Itachi's Tsukiyomi – the only difference is that it is a permanent genjutsu."

Sasuke stiffened at the thought of Tsukiyomi...the images of his parents' dead body replayed again and again and again...

Naruto ignored Sasuke's reaction and continued "However, Kyuubi's Chakra has a soul of it's own. This is a side effect of the spell we used. Kyuubi can't control it at times, especially when something upsetting happens."

Naruto sighed as he remembered when Itachi told him this. It was a week after Kyuubi had wakened. Itachi was looking after the boy and Naruto just returned from a mission.

**------Flashback------**

_"I'm home" Naruto's loud cheerful voice ran through the massive halls, bouncing back from the wooden walls and echoing around the mansion._

_Naruto would run and slide open random doors to see if Itachi is there. "The bastard better not have left for a mission while I'm gone..."_

_Naruto ran through the massive back Garden and across the small human made bridge. It was December and cold. The whole place was covered with a light frost. The small river beneath the bridge is also frozen. _

_Naruto shivered as he moved into the quarter of the mansion that Itachi's bedroom is located. It was separated from the main house by carefully carved marble walls. Inside there were bare cherry blossom trees. Naruto smiled at them, he once said that he liked cheery blossoms and then before he knew Itachi's garden was covered with them._

_The trees are still bare at the end of December, but Naruto know that when spring comes they will bloom into the most beautiful flowers._

_"Itachi! Are you here?" Naruto's voice echoed through the building. After a while Naruto walked into Itachi's bedroom in the second floor. He saw Itachi sleeping on his bed. "Jeez, the idiot forgot to close the window again."_

_"Naruto?" Itachi said with his eyes closed._

_"Yea." Naruto lied down next to Itachi. He is so warm..._

_After a while of each other's presents Itachi sat up, he looked at Naruto and got up. "Come with me."_

_The calm deep voice reached a half-asleep Naruto, he rubbed his eyes and followed Itachi out of the room into the basement. "What do you want to show me?"_

_Naruto questioned as he realised where they were going, the experiment room – it's also where their little 'project' has been for the past eight years._

_Itachi remained silent as he opened a big wooden door, it door slowly opened and made a squeaky noise while it was at it._

_The heavy smell of dust from old spell books and dampness made Naruto uncomfortable. He never come down often, it was Itachi who didn't mind about this environment. He would often joke that this is much better than the Uchiha mansion..._

_Soft glowing light came from the massive test tube like object in the middle of the room. The object is filled with a transparent silver force – Itachi's and his combined Chakra._

_Inside the object was a boy._

_"It's time." Itachi said looking into Naruto's eyes, Naruto nodded._

_"I know."_

_Itachi performed a seal and the Chakra started to move into the boy, the boy slowly opened his eyes. It was deep blue._

_"At least its eyes look like me." Itachi smiled at Naruto's childish comment. Naruto had always complained that the boy looked more like Itachi._

_When Naruto went over to take the boy out of the tube like object Naruto felt the darkest memories coming back to him. The lifeless eyes of the boy blinked as Naruto touched him. Naruto felt his heart speed up and memories, which didn't belong to him, started to form inside his mind...._

_'The room was dark, almost black._

__

_Naruto cold feel fear, but it wasn't his._

__

_He saw a small body inside the test tube like object._

__

_So much fear..._

__

_He wasn't sure where he was..._

__

_Until the dusty smell reminded him that this was where Itachi and him put their 'project' in._

__

__

__

__

_So much fear...'_

__

_Naruto was breathing heavily as he quickly drew his hand away from the young boy in front of him. He could see a string of silver Chakra hanging from the boy's finger. He knew that it was attached to his a minute ago and that string of chakra transferred the young boy's memories to him._

_Naruto looked at Itachi, Itachi looked worried for a moment and then quickly recovered "You ok? You fainted for a second."_

_"I could feel his memories..." Naruto stated slowly but surely, it wasn't impossible to make other's feel your memory, but they can never feel true emotions... and the fear he felt was so real..._

_"I know, he can transfer his thought and memories through his Chakra...I suppose it's a special power of some kind." Itachi stated "However it is always negative memories... he makes other's feel his worst memories and he brings out the worst memories in others."_

_"He is cursed?" Naruto said._

_"To some extend..." Itachi sighed "We used dark magic Naruto..."_

_Naruto remained silent as guilt swell up in him. What did they do...?_

_"But I could teach his how to control this ability to his advantage..." Itachi patted Naruto and tried to cheer his up. "I realised that it is a bit like Tsukiyomi, but more permanent and more real."_

_After this Naruto often took Kyuubi to his seaside palace to give him a more positive memory._

_Itachi did his genjutsu training with Kyuubi when they returned from the palace...but they were never able to stop Kyuubi's irregular release of negative memories when he is upset..._

**------End of Flashback------**

Sasuke remained silent, Naruto still hasn't told him why he lied to the Hokage. Naruto got up from his chair next to the bed.

"I'm going for Ramen, coming?"

Sasuke followed Naruto out of the window and they walked slowly to Ichiraku. Naruto grinned one of his Naruto-styled grins and sat down.

"Hey, give me a bowl of extra large Miso Ramen!" Naruto grinned happily at the old shopkeeper.

"Same" Sasuke said before turning his attention back to Naruto, who realised that this isn't over.

"Anyway after you fainted Sakura found you guys. Kyuubi woke up first and told me what memories he gave you... there were three of them right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He wouldn't tell me what the first one was, but I suppose it wasn't important... it might be about his love life or something." Naruto smiled a perverted smile, which made Sasuke shiver – how can anyone be so much like Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke remembered the first memory – the one where Kyuubi was in the seaside palace... he then realised that Naruto don't know that Kyuubi knows that memory and he better keep it that way...

"Yea it wasn't."

"FINE! Don't tell me!" Naruto sulked a bit and ate his miso ramen quietly. After he finished his third bowl he decided to talk...

"The old hag fear me. I can't know too much... Else she will be too scared to let me stay. Itachi wants me to protect his village and I have to lie in order to stay here." Naruto said quietly, Sasuke realised that Naruto finally decided to talk and listened intensely.

"Why would Hokage sama fear a missing nin like you?" Sasuke tried his best sneer he as he is still angry with Naruto for lying to him... sure it's childish, but when isn't he childish when it comes to Naruto.

"They all do..." Naruto smiled sarcastically, he cast a glare towards Sasuke, who looked completely blank. "So they still haven't told you."

Naruto moved closer towards Sasuke and whispered "Where do you think the real kyuubi is."

This wasn't a question it was a statement.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide "You..."

"No it can't be..."

Naruto nodded slowly as he retreated back to his place. The old friendly shopkeeper already brought the fourth bowl of miso Ramen. Naruto grinned at him and tucked in.

Sasuke watched the grinning idiot next to him. 'No way... he couldn't be...'

However another part of him is starting to believe this 'This explains all his sudden surge of power and why adults always hated him...'

Sasuke found himself in a deep confusion as Naruto finished his food and waved goodbye to him "See ya in two days time. I suppose you will come and watch my ANBU test thing."

Sasuke nodded and watched the blond walk off casually...

'What is he here for...really...'

* * *

**Author's Notes** (otherwise known as the junk you don't need to read)

There are something I want to tell you guys in the last chapter, but as the last chapter was late already I just didn't have time to write more babble.

It's about the story, I'm really happy that the reviews are still poring in after the 8th chapter, I don't know how long you guys will be interested in this story and I don't know how I'm going to end this story...

I don't even know how many chapters I should write before I write the epilogue... I mean I know how it gets boring after a while, but again as people have pointed out my chapters are quite short (and when school starts I'm not likely make them longer, sorry guys.)

Anyway, sorry to talk about depressing stuff like this... I blame my damn mood swings... tomorrow I'll be all happy again, I hope...

Tomorrow is my GCSE results day... I'm so nervous, you know that nervous rash you get? I got that all the time now... 12 hours to go... wish me luck guys!

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: **Heh heh, are you psychic? That's exactly what I'm doing this chapter... I was wondering when someone if gonna ask... lol

**SaLLy11: **Yes Kisami is trying to take Itachi's place in Akatsuki (in this story Itachi is the leader of Akatsuki). Kisami is also after Kyuubi so that he can have the sharingan and some of _kyuubi's (the real thing) _chakra (reveal why later...I hope, if my brain can think of something...)

**RuByMoOn17:** Well here is another chapter...yayness!

**Cleoviper:** No Naruto's Dad hasn't died, but no one knows where he is at the moment – it will be revealed in later chapters (I haven't thought of it myself yet...). And Itachi? You have to wait and see ne... (muwahaha...)

**Lazy Snake: **No no, Kyuubi is Naruto and Itachi's creation (I.e. NO SEX involved!). I hope this chapter explained a lot about Kyuubi...

**Izumi: **First thanks for liking it, and second I'll be going back to school the next week and because I'm a very silly person I decided to go to a new school for sixth form. So I don't think I will be making the chapters much longer and besides they are kinda planned... I'll try to add in extra chapters for special dates (e.g. Halloween)

**Jenniyah: **Heh heh heh... yes yes... well actually Naruto and Itachi are still at the "friendship" stage of their relationship...(or so they say...)

**that BIRD: **I know! Kyuubi missed SCHOOL! Utter terror! And a very good question (I had to think about that one... plot hole - silent voice)... just think it as although your brother (if you have one) might like to watch porn, but he wouldn't want you to be in one (I hope...lol)

**Night-Owl123: **I'm glad you like it... wish me luck for tomorrow... if the next chappie's author's notes is jolly then it means I've done well!

**Malitia:** Yayness, I love pictures! Go you! I'm kinda drawing one myself, still haven't finished...

Wish me LUCK with my GCSE results tomorrow (you must be getting aannoyed with me saying that now lol) and review if you have time!


	10. The Anbu Test

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai  
  
Pairings: It will be Itanaru, a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?)  
  
Disclaim: I don't own it…but I think most people get the point by now…  
  
N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)...

**Notes:**  
  
"Blah" Talking  
  
'Blah' Thinking  
  
_Blah_ Kyuubi's memories  
  
Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

Tsukiyomi - That genjutsu Itachi did to Kakashi and Sasuke in the manga series...

(p.s. lots of moaning at the end of this, so skip if you want to...lol)

* * *

Chapter X – The ANBU test

The day was bright, another hot summer morning.

It has been two days already since Sasuke fainted and their little talk.

However this wasn't what Naruto was focusing on, at least not today. Sasuke is the least of his problem right now.

Naruto went through his mental checklist.

-Kyuubi is with Jiraya and they will come and watch him today.

Ok, done.

Yea sure he has a short list, but he's quite sure that he doesn't need to worry about the exam. To be honest he doesn't know what's in this exam, but he guessed it would be something to do with finding someone. Probably an S-rank criminal or something.

Naruto made his way out of the house and he saw Neji coming out from next door. They haven't really talked since the first night. Naruto had been busy...

He waved at Neji and walked towards the young man. Neji's hair is still long and he still had that air of elegance around him that Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto grinned broadly at Neji who smiled back. Naruto again noted the difference in the young man 'the old Neji would never smile...'

"The same place where you are going." The Hokage had told them to go to Naruto's test today although she did not reveal what test it is.

"Oh yea, you are a Jounin aren't you?"

Neji nodded and they made their way towards the large stadium situated in the middle of Konoha next to the Hokage tower.

Naruto looked at Neji. 'He is so much like Itachi...long black hair and everything...'

As they approached the stadium Neji and Naruto parted in their ways. Neji had to go to the especially reserved sits near the Hokage.

Naruto went backstage to find Tsuande so that she could tell him what mission he has o carry out today in order to join the ANBU.

"Hey brat, I thought you'll never turn up!"

Naruto looked at the woman in front of him and flashed a massive grin "Well well aren't we a little steamy today, are we on our PMS?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi who is standing next to Tsunade, still holding that book. It still creeps him out that his teacher- in his mid 30s, is still reading that book.

Tsunade looks like she is about to blow, until Kakashi gently tapped her on the shoulder "Remember how to deal with Naruto- breath breath breath."

"Why you!"

"Anyway brat" Tsunade successfully cut Naruto off with her sentence, she felt herself calming down a little "Your test today is to get hold of your future ANBU team mate's badge to prove that you are capable of protecting the team..."

"...Or at least not dragging them down." She added evilly.

"Get the badges of the people as follows Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Haruno Sakura. Kiba is currently in the hospital and Hinata won't let us disturb him..." Kakashi laughed nervously as he remembered the well mannered Hinata shouting at him when he suggested Kiba to take part... it's always the quiet ones isn't it...

"Anyway, you have a day... but first you have to go out and do some simple tricks created only to embarrass you and entertain the crowds."

Tsunade smirked evilly at Naruto as she saw the young man glare at her with his crystal blue eyes. 'Muwahaha, now it's my turn to shine and you turn to suffer.'

Naruto slowly edged away as Tsunade spoke her mind by accident... 'She is definitely on her PSM'

As Naruto entered the stadium he felt like an animal put on show... So many people cheering, whispering and laughing.

He mentally prepared himself as he felt the unpleasant memories from his childhood in Konoha come back. 'Don't let them get to you...'

He started to feel dizzy as the noises got louder, he tried to ignore the feeling by concentrating on his first task. He walked over to the arrows and bows. His first task is shooting.

He tried to ignore the commentator behind him...

Naruto took out an arrow and placed it onto his bow. 'I can't see...'

Bright light behind the target prevented Naruto from seeing or was it just one of the symptoms.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the other senses, the whispers got louder as laughter died away, Naruto realised that the commentator has finally finished and now everyone is watching him.

It was not long before his hearing shut down...the whispers got louder as he just stood and did nothing. Some people in the audience are getting impatient.

"I have to do this. I promised!" Naruto released a ray of chakra and felt it bouncing back from the target and he released the arrow. He quickly took out another five arrows and released them at once.

Naruto opened his eyes as the whispers died away he felt relieved to see all six arrows on the middle of the target. The silence soon stopped as laughter and clapping broke out from the audience.

Naruto grinned widely 'this feels good...'

The other things were easy as Naruto got over his stage fright.

The Crowd was cheering and laughing.

When the entertainment was over it was already noon. Most people left for their lunch and Naruto was about to begin his real test - get the badges...and face his former friends...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm sorry that this update is so late... school is really busy and everything is just going downhill...

Neji is in this time, even though only for a little bit... I thought I can't just continue to ignore reviewers...lol

Oh well enough with the moaning, here is another chapter...

I don't usually ask for much, but could people review please... it really keep me going at a difficult/busy time like this... the review number plumped down last time. I don't even know what I did wrong (I'm sorry...)

And as I'm taking so many A-level right now I wouldn't have time to reply the reviews everytime, sorry I'll update the replies every 3 chappies or so...


	11. The Daydreamer

Warning: Slash/ Yaoi/ Shonen ai

Pairings: It will be Itanaru - More ItaNaru from now on! Still a bit of Sasunaru (NaruSasu?) though...

Disclaim: I don't own it…I'm way to lazy to draw a weekly manga...

N.B: Naruto and Sasuke are both 22 in this story, due to the fact I dislike OC's there won't be any in this story unless necessary, I think there will only be one slightly OC character in this story (Kyuubi)... 

Notes:

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

_Blah_ Flashbacks

Akatsuki - the organisation Itachi belongs to...

Tsukiyomi - That genjutsu Itachi did to Kakashi and Sasuke in the manga series...

(N.B. I'm BACK! Anyways Ilove the new editing/designing functions of ! Great Job guys!)

* * *

**Chapter XI – The Daydreamer**

Life is like a game of Go. You don't have to plan because it is pretty much unpredictable. That's one of the reasons that Shikamaru enjoy Go... and life.

It is another cloud watching days. Sometimes he feels like that he has way too much of those, but what can you do...

He knows that he was suppose to do something today, but he can't be bothered to remember. This thought was followed by a nap... until this noisy creature sitting in front of him woke him.

Shikamaru wanted to sigh... but that takes way too much energy. "How troublesome..."

It was the lazy tone from Naruto's memory. He liked Shikamaru, because the boy just simply didn't care – about anything at all.

Sasuke had his revenge, Neji had his hatred, Sakura had her crush, so did Lee...

However Shikamaru just... didn't...he had no worries...no wants... to some extend no dreams...

Although Shikamaru often told Naruto that he was the cause of his trouble, Naruto didn't seem to mind. After all Shikamaru was one of the few people who accepted Naruto for who he is... not what he became after the Chunin exam.

To be honest Naruto wasn't surprised that Shikamaru's first words were how troublesome. He didn't expect the lazy man before him to be surprised, simply because Shikamaru is never surprised.

At first Naruto was wondering what he should say to his old friend "Hi! I'm back and I need your badge thing" just didn't seem appropriate.

But then he thought 'What he hell, when had Naruto been known as appropriate anyway.' So in the end he did greet his old best friend with "Hi! I'm back and I need your badge thingy thing."

Shikamaru's response was handing him the badge and then laying down again on the soft green grass under the massive tree on one of Konoha's hills.

"Erm...Thanks" Naruto looked at the silver badge in his hand 'He was not suppose to give it up without a fight...'

"Stop thinking, you were never good at that." Shikamaru's lazy voice came from beneath the tree. Naruto swear for the 10th time that Shikamaru can read minds.

"Jeez, I thought you were too lazy to be horrible." Naruto laughed, it was the right choice to come to Shikamaru first. He sat down next to the half-sleeping Shikamaru.

"Well maybe people do change..." Shikamaru had his eyes closed, but he knew that Naruto was watching him – what sort of sleeping expert was he if he didn't know who was watching him when he was asleep?

"Haha, I suppose." Naruto laughed again at this statement, he knew that Shikamaru meant him. "I see you have adapted Kakashi sensei's look underneath the underneath."

"Yea, it keeps people from talking for a while..."

"All your efforts leads to a lazier Shikamaru - if that's possible!"

Shikamaru decided to ignore that comment, because it was too troublesome to answer. He opened his eyes to watch the clouds. While Naruto chatted about how much he was humiliated at the stadium today...

"... So anyway, everyone was cheering in the end. I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought." Naruto nudged Shikamaru. "Are you still here?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru turned his head slightly so that he is facing Naruto. "Shouldn't you be going?"

Shikamaru looked at the sun, Naruto has been here for 6 hours already and he still hasn't run out things to say. Although Shikamaru didn't really mind... it was nice to be like old times again.

"OH MY GOD!" Shikamaru heard Naruto's outburst. So he finally realised that he doesn't have a lot of time left – unless his plan was to turn up outside people's home at midnight and ask for the badges.

"I HAVEN'T HAD MY DINNER YET! SO HUNGRY!"

Shikamaru would have fallen over if he was standing up. He take his statement earlier back "You haven't changed at all."

"No I mean look it's 6 already! Wanna come for Ramen?" Naruto stood up enthusiastically not worrying about the badges. He was planning to...

Shikamaru sighed, as much as he want to stay here and watch the slowly setting sun, Naruto's puppy dog eyes was never something he could ignore. He unwillingly got up and followed the hyperactive blond down the hill... although extra slowly – as his protest.

Naruto is still chatting away in front him, ignoring Shikamaru's attempt to protest by walking extra slowly. To Naruto this was not too different from Shikamaru's normal speed.

Naruto knew as lazy as Shikamaru might be he is bound to ask about his absents over the years. However the reason that Naruto liked Shikamaru was because he was smart, but not arrogant.

As they made their way down hill Naruto noticed the bird eye view of Konoha and the Shinobi academy ground. That's where they met...

He will never forget that... afterall Shikamaru was the first friend he's ever made...

**------ Flashback ------**

_It has nearly been a years since Naruto's father left with Itachi. This may seem like an insignificant amount of time for any other 7-year-old, but for Naruto it was different. The thing that his grandfather wanted was harder to get than he thought. _

_Naruto was suppose to be at the Shinobi academy right now, it was the graduation test. However Naruto didn't mind staying in the academy, it gives him more time. Dad told him once that if he pass his exam he will become something called a Gennin and they will have to do missions or something. _

_' _ARGH! This is sooo boring!' Naruto thought to himself, it was a lonely life here in the village. People seem to fear kyuubi alot. They also seem to think that his dad is dead...but what the hell, not his problem. 

_He saw the Anbu guard outside the Hokage tower, they will never let him in even though he is a regular visitor at Sandaime's office. The old man seems to like him just fine, but dad told him that this is because he told the old man to treat him as a hero. _

_Now that Naruto is here for 'official' business during school time he will need a reason to get in. 'The old man feels sorry for me a lot...so the best thing to do...' _

_Naruto sat on the tree over looking the Anbus around the tower. "...Maybe the final exam will proof to be useful afterall." _

_With that thought Naruto quickly made his way over the buildings and towards the school grounds. _

_As he thought everyone else was already in the room. Naruto quickly turned his shirt inside out and messed up his hair. 'Here we go!' _

_Naruto pushed the classroom door hard open and ignored the shocked people. "ARGH! I OVERSLEPT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I OVERSLEPT!" _

_Naruto skilfully ignored Iruka's attempts to calm him and ran all the way to his seat. _

_" _Come back down here!" Iruka shouted as he pointed at the line of pupils in front of him. 

_Naruto looked confused for a minute then came running back down, while doing his idiotic grin 'God, I've perfected the art of grinning like a fool.' _

_As Naruto joined the line he could see an angry Iruka and he could hear the not-so-quiet-whispers from his classmates. 'Heh Heh, there goes the high point of my day...' _

_" _OK! Now that you are finally all here," Iruka said with the best fake smile that Naruto has ever seen "I would like to get on with the test. Step forward as I call your names." 

_One by one Naruto saw his classmates step forwards. Nothing to impressive, the transformations are mostly horrible, but again they were only kids. _

_" _Uchiha Sasuke" 

_Naruto watched with great interest 'This is the brother of that boy whom dad took away. How come I've never noticed him before?' _

_Sasuke's copy was more accurate, although in Naruto's opinion would never be able to fool anyone who knew Iruka. His version was dull and lifeless – more like a clay statue than the real person. _

_' _Now that's why I've never noticed him before...lifeless and dull...trademark Uchihas.' Naruto tried to remember Itachi, although he knew that father has been watching the boy for a while before he finally made his move Naruto never really took interest in Itachi. 

_To Naruto the Uchihas are nothing more than a bunch of self loving fools...arrogance... 'Now what was that boy called...Itamu? No, Tachi...or something.' _

_" _-ruto, NARUTO!" Iruka had moved very close to Naruto and shouted "I'VE CALLED YOU FOR 5 MINUTES!" 

_" _Ah...ha ha ha..." Naruto laughed nervously, he really should stop his daydreaming habit... 

_" _Nevermind! Now step forward and copy me." Iruka felt his head ache even more...oh god sometimes he really do hate kids. 

_Naruto took a step forward, he can feel everyone's stare. He swear he never felt so low in his life. Being looked down on was never something he, Naruto, is used to. "Sexy no Jutsu!" _

_Naruto laughed happily after the teacher collapsed before him, works like a charm... This way he annoys the people who look down on him and he won't pass the exam. _

_He turned around to see girls who covered their eyes, some of them even run towards Sasuke for protection...'God...those girls are deprived! Never seen porn before?' _

_Sasuke was looking at him with great distaste, he then decided that Naruto is not only stupid, but twisted too. _

_Naruto moved his sight away from Sasuke quickly and focused on a lazy boy instead. He stood next to a slightly overweight boy who is eating a packet of Crisp. 'Now this one is interesting...' _

_Shikamaru watched this whole thing with disinterest, so what the guy turned into a naked girl. Dad has plenty magazines beneath his pillow... besides he thinks that that was the best bit of transformation all day... _

_After the exam Naruto found out that this was just a regular end of year exam and not one which will make you into a Ginnin. Of course he fell spectacularly, but hey, no loss no gain. He can now use this as an excuse to get some pity comfort from Sandaime and therefore get into the Hokage tower. _

_But before that he found something interesting to do. _

_Naruto quietly followed Shikamaru up hill, he was quite sure that the other boy saw him, but since Shikamaru didn't say anything Naruto was happy to just follow him quietly – for once. _

_" _WOW! Nice place you got here." When they reached the hill top Shikamaru laid down and continued to ignore Naruto, but Naruto decided to take action. He laid down next to Shikamaru and the rest was history... 

**------ End of flashback ------**

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, knowingly sighed. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru patted Naruto on the shoulder and dragged him to the small Ramen bar.

"If you don't stop daydreaming you are going to miss dinner."

"WOW, people should worship me! I actually got the Shikamaru to say a complete sentence!" Naruto looked as if he is admiring himself and successfully received a hit on the head from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grinned, no matter how much his facial muscles ached in doing so...

After they ordered their Ramen and sat down Shikamaru finally decided to ask Naruto what he wanted to know. "So where have you disappeared to all these years?"

There was no sugar coating, just straightforward questioning. Although it was still said in an uncaring lazy tone but Naruto knew that he was being serious. When he left Shikamaru was one of the people that got hit the hardest, he didn't say, but Naruto knew. After all they were best friends and still are.

"You know, here and there. Doing missions and stuff."

"How tiresome."

Naruto knew that this was Shikamaru's way to say this isn't what I want to know. Naruto sighed and decided to tell Skikamaru some of the truth, best friends are not for nothing.

"Well you see..."

**------ Flashback------**

_It has been a month since Itachi came and took Naruto to Akatsuki and so far life has been an exciting ride. Everyone had different ideas, everything was about money and power. Friends and family were always at the bottom of the list. _

_Naruto was given one of the Akatsuki branchhouse, it's located next to Itachi's private quarter. The place could pass off as a mansion itself. It has a massive garden complete with its very own Cherry blossom trees, which lined the whole garden. _

_" _Your father said that you like Cherry blossoms." Itachi entered after a polite knock. 

_" _Yea, after years in that dump anything is good." Naruto grinned, Sasuke's brother meeting his every demand, it was strangely satisfying. "When can I see Dad?" 

_Naruto has finally finished his long and boring mission in Konoha and is keen to report back to his father. However grandpa seems to have fallen out with his father and although he saw his grandpa, there was no sight of his father. _

_" _He is on a mission." 

_Naruto hate hearing that, but what can he do... well, things are getting boring and Itachi's solemn attitude isn't exactly helping, but today...muwahahaha! _

_Itachi tensed up in defence mode as Naruto started to move towards him, he heard a lot of rumours about this boy, but Naruto's father helped him once (no matter for what reason) so he had to repay the favour... _

_Naruto tried his best not to laugh as he saw Itachi's reaction, God he is so much more fun than Sasuke... Naruto got very close with Itachi, he pulled the other boy to his eye level and let a glaze of tears cover his eyes. _

_Itachi was completely confused although he didn't show it. What the hell is this boy doing, first he pulled him down to his level and then just kept on staring him until tears started to fall down. GOD he hate all of the Uzumakis! _

_There was a long silence, they were so close... then Naruto moved even closer, so close that Itachi thought he is going to kiss him. But then Naruto pulled away. "Haha, are you really brothers?" _

_Itachi has stunned for a second, what the... _

_" _I mean you and Sasuke." Naruto swung his arms behind his head and looked up to Itachi. "I gotta tell you, complete different reaction. I think he nearly choked when I did this to him...but again I didn't stop in time..." 

_Itachi's fist tightened although he didn't exactly know why. Is it the fact that he just got fooled by a little kid or was it because Sasuke got a kiss and he didn't...? Itachi was quite shocked by his thoughts. Why would he be jealous of Sasuke...Hey wait! Who said anything about jealousy! _

_" _Hey you know you two looks virtually the same, I thought that when you came back to the village and broke his wrist. You know that was really harsh, especially that you didn't even kill the Uchiha clan. Misunderstanding brings hatred. Now he hates you even more." Naruto grabbed the glass of milk on his table and drank all of it. 

_There was a long sentence. _

_Itachi felt his head hurt even more... doesn't this boy shut up? And could he stop mentioning his little brother?! _

_" _GOD! You don't talk do you? Do I have to learn how to mind read? Jeez..." 

_Silence... _

_" _Argh, fine! Sasuke would at least respond you know..." 

_No reaction... _

_" _Two can play this game..." 

_After about 15 minutes of silence Naruto was getting bored, he hasn't been quiet for this long for...ever. This is killing him. "This is killing me! I'm gonna go out." _

_" _Seems like I win." Itachi smirked at Naruto before departing the room one step before him. 

_" _Wow... did he just smile?" 

_The next day Itachi came with Naruto's breakfast like everyday. Naruto don't know why he does this, after all he is happy with that maid he had...she looks a lot like Sakura... _

_" _Hello! What are we having today!" 

_" _Food." 

_" _You don't say..." Naruto said sarcastically and went over to Itachi who is sitting at the dinning table. 

_" _You know this is really boring! I rather stay in Konoha and do those low class missions..." 

_" _What can I do about it." Itachi said back in an equally irritating tone, he is slowly warming up to Naruto, afterall the guy is like a cartoon and extremely amusing. 

_" _Wow you replied in more than one word? Hallelujah! " Naruto said before turning serious. "You know what I mean, I contacted grandpa yesterday and he asked me to go back. I need something to extend my freedom." 

_" _You want missions?" 

_" _Thank God, you do know what I mean." Naruto went back to his food, they were delicious, even more so than usual. 

_After awhile Itachi made his mind up, he did promise to repay Naruto's father by meeting Naruto's every demand and besides, for some reason a part of him was glad that Naruto wanted to stay. "I'll be going on a mission soon, you may come with me." _

_" _Huh? Jeez, I thought it would take more convincing. Got a big speech prepared and everything..." Naruto took out a piece of paper filled with messy writing. "It took me ages to prepare this, so I'm gonna read it out anyway..." 

_Itachi sighed and cursed at the fact that he'll be having another night of endless work which he should be doing right about now... but who could refuse... _

**------ End of flashback ------**

"...So basically after that I just went on different missions with him." Naruto said carefully avoiding mentioning his father, his grandfather and Kyuubi.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, Naruto still haven't told him why he went away with Itachi, and it seems like Naruto is hiding some truth from him, but there is no point in pressuring him if he really doesn't want to tell him. It will come out eventually...

Naruto looked at the time it was already 11pm "I better go, got to get the badges from the others..."

"You are planning on stealing it... I should have known..."

"Hey, that way I get to spend more time with you." Naruto looked at Shikamaru with Sparkly eyes as Shikamaru choked and shivered.

"Argh, you haven't changed a bit...how troublesome..." Shikamaru regulated his breath and sat back up, however he couldn't stop the cold shiver down his spine, Naruto with sparkly eyes...how disturbing...he is now scarred for life...

Naruto laughed and ran before Shikamaru could get him, but what do they say?

Best friends forget and forgive...

* * *

**Author's Notes (from the super lazy _author_...oh the shame!)…**

Hey Guys remember me? I know I haven't updated for ages (seems like forever)… but I was really busy and even though I wrote the chapter I didn't have the time to Beta it… and I know how annoying grammar and spelling mistakes could be…

Anyway I looked through this one, but didn't have time to check it properly… so if there are annoying spelling/grammar mistakes, please point them out to me and I'll get them sorted out! I Promise!

About what **ladyraebef**said, I promise to use _was_ instead of _is _from now on… although this one is still in the _is tense_…bare with me? Next chappie will be different!

**Wintersong**, sorry about the PSM thing, I wish I could say it was a _typo_…heh heh… 

**NekoNoko **– Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I was never really good at English even when I used to do it in Year 11…oh well, I'll try my best I write better in the future!

**SaLLy11**, the purpose of entertaining the crowd? Nothing really… the story writes it self…really!

And everyone else who's still supporting me (you know who you are **cleoviper**, **RuByMoOn17, Night-Owl123**, **foamy** etc etc!) I love you Guys!

And everyone, have a great New Year and please continue to read this story! RR!


End file.
